PMD2 and 3: Team Star's Adventure
by Torchix
Summary: My Team from Sky, basic game plot with a few tiny twists and a couple of biggies. I'm not giving anything away. Friendshipping, maybe Rendshipping but I'm not sure. Genre also Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: My Team from Sky, basic game plot with a few tiny twists and a couple of biggies. I'm not giving anything away. Friendshipping, maybe Rendshipping but I'm not sure.]**

**Whoop, this is just a retelling of the game, really. But with a few twists here and there, scenes edited to fit my character, things like that. I have one/two big plot add-ons decided, I think, so it should be OK. Won't be updated much, though. **

**PMD2/3: Team Star's Adventure **

A storm was raging, lightning and thunder crashed above the ocean. Waves threw themselves against rocks roughly, so hard it could probably break them. It was dark, very early morning, heavy clouds covering the sky.

"Whoa-Whoa-Whoa!"

"Are you Okay?"

"N-No! I-I don't think I can hold on much longer!"

"Try, try and hold on!"

"I-I can't! I'm slipping, please! Don't let go of me!"

"I won't... your hand! Your hand is slipping!"

"P-Promise me something!"

"What?"

"N-No matter what happens now, carry on! Continue the job! And... tell Mei I'm sorry I couldn't see her through to her last birthday..."

"No, Gemma! You're going to make it! ...No! Y-you're slipping... NO!"

"WAH!"

A figure collided with the waves; lightning flashed once more illuminating the water for a split second. A few minutes later there was another flash, and a small figure could be seen on the sand of the beach.

~X~X~X~

_**That Evening...**_

A Chimchar paced back and forth in front of a Wigglytuff topped tent, near his feet was a grate.

"No, I refuse to be paralyzed by this any longer!" He exclaimed after a moment, stopping his pacing and facing the grate. He took a few steps forward, planting his feet firmly on the grate beneath them. After a moment a voice was heard.

"POKÉMON DETECTED! POKÉMON DETCTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"THE FOOTPRINT IS CHIMCHAR! THE FOOTPRINT IS CHIMCHAR!"

"Waah!" The Chimchar yelped, jumping off the grate. "That scared the hell out of me... I guess I can't get the courage to go in after all... I thought today was the day I'd finally manage." He sighed, grasping a small rock that was tied around his neck with a bit of string. "I thought having my special treasure with me would help... guess not. I'm such a coward."

He let the rock fall again, and turned around. Walking down the stairs and then heading down a path toward a beach, walking along the soft sand until he stood a foot away from the ocean.

Krabby sat atop the rocks, blowing bubbles across the beach; they shone in the sunlight casting small rainbows onto the sand and rocks.

"Oh wow! What an amazing sight!" Chimchar said, looking at the sight with wide eyes and a smile. "The Krabby always like to come and blow bubbles at sundown when there's such good weather... it's always beautiful... This is where I always come when I feel sorry for myself. It makes me feel good to be here, it always cheers me up." He chuckled slightly to himself, then turning to look around the beautiful beach. "Huh, what's that?"

Chimchar squinted slightly, looking to his left. When this didn't make any difference he started to walk closer, jumping slightly when he saw what was laying on the sand.

"Wah! Someone has collapsed in the sand!" The Chimchar exclaimed, rushing the remaining distance toward the collapsed Pokémon. An Eevee lay on the sand, seemingly unconscious. The Eevee didn't look like a normal one, a strange piece of fur, the same colour as that around its neck covered the left side of its face. "What happened? Are you OK?" The Chimchar asked, panicking slightly.

The Eevee opened its eyes, looking up and seeing the bright blue eyes of the Chimchar looking down at it. It blinked a couple of times before jumping up, head butting the Chimchar and knocking him back.

"WAH! T-Talking Chimchar!" Eevee exclaimed. Chimchar looked confused, but his eyes were amused at the strange Pokémon in front of him. He stood up, rubbing his head slightly.

"Of course I can talk! Have you hit your head, Eevee?" He asked. Eevee jumped again.

"Eevee? I-I'm not an Eevee, I'm human! Have _you_ hit your head? Wait...maybe I did hit my head and this is all a dream? Yeah, that's it!" Eevee said. Chimchar's face got even more amused.

"You sure look like a n-... Eevee to me." He said. Eevee glared at him with its one visible eye when it realised he cut 'normal' from the sentence. "Look in the sea if you don't believe me."

Eevee shrugged and walked to the ocean, looking into the water and yelping. "WAH! I'M AN EEVEE! I'M A TALKING EEVEE!" Eevee flailed around for a while, looking over itself like the water was lying or something. Chimchar sweatdropped at the quirky Pokémon, waiting until Eevee's little spasm attack was over.

"Do you know how you ended up zonked out here, Eevee?" Chimchar asked.

"No, I don't remember anything actually... except that my name is Gemma, not Eevee and the fact I _should_ be human." She said, shaking her head slightly, sneezing shortly afterwards as the fur over her eye tickled her nose. Chimchar laughed. "And you are?"

"Blaze, nice to meet you G-... Wah!" Blaze exclaimed, suddenly falling forward and colliding with Gemma. Gemma tumbled back a foot whilst Blaze landed hard on his back, something falling from around his neck. "Ouch!" A Koffing and a Zubat hovered behind him, obviously the culprits.

"Well, I do beg your pardon." Koffing said. Blaze stood up, turning to the two Pokémon angrily.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?" He yelled. Gemma stood up again, standing behind the Chimp and looking at Koffing and Zubat, anger in her eyes too.

"Heh-heh-heh! Can't figure it out?" Zubat snickered. "We wanted to mess with you; you can't stand up to us!"

"Wh-What?" Blaze exclaimed. Gemma raised an eyebrow, looking at the two Poison types again.

"That's yours, right?" Zubat said, he and Koffing looked to the fragment of rock with a strange pattern on that had landed on the sand.

"No... that's!"

"Sorry kiddo, we'll take that!" Zubat continued, flying over and grabbing the rock from the floor. Blaze yelped again.

"Whoa-ho-ho. Not gonna try and get it back? What's wrong? Too _scared_? I didn't think you'd be such a big coward!" Koffing said, then turning to Zubat. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

"See you around, Chicken! Heh-heh-heh." The two promptly flew off.

"...Oh... what should I do? That was my personal treasure... it means everything to me... If I lose that..." Blaze sighed.

"You're not gonna let them get away with it, are you Blaze? If it is important to you, then why not go after them and get it back?" Gemma said, Blaze jumped ever so slightly, having forgotten the strange Eevee for a moment.

"I'm not brave enough, Gemma... uh, c-could you help me?" Blaze said, his voice shaking as he asked the Pokémon he barely knew.

"I can't stand people like that, so of course I will help." Gemma smiled, Blaze grinned.

"Thank you, thank you! Come then, they went into this place called Beach Cave!" He said. Gemma nodded and the two ran off into Beach Cave.

"What is this place?" Gemma asked as they ran into the blue walled cave.

"It's called a Mystery Dungeon, there are lots of floors that you have to battle through." Blaze said. "And lots of Pokémon."

"Alright... so we battle through and find those idiots who took that rock thing from you?" Gemma said. Blaze nodded. "Corsola at two o'clock! Uh... how do you attack?"  
"You really don't know? You really are a strange Pokémon..." Blaze replied, earning another glare off the normal type, though this one seemed more playful than threatening. Blaze then jumped up as a Bubble attack headed his way. Gemma, still not really knowing what to do, jumped in front of the attack and took it. "Thanks."

"No problem, no memory or not I remember something about types... uh, how do I attack? Please?" Gemma said. Blaze sweatdropped.

"Just use basic attack, it doesn't take anything special." He said. Gemma shrugged, doing as she was told and knocking some health from the Corsola. Blaze, knowing his Ember wouldn't do much, used Scratch on it. Corsola fainted.

"C'mon, Gemma! There's gonna be more Pokémon to beat as we go on, now to find that staircase!" Gemma nodded at him and the two continued on.

~X~X~X~  
_**Beach Cave Pit...**_

"I think we're at the dungeon's end." Blaze said as the two walked up the last flight of slippy stairs into a sandy area.

"Hey, look! It's that Zubat and Koffing, over there!" Gemma said, gesturing to them with her head due to lack of usable hands. "Go on, get a spine and confront them!"

"R-Right!" Blaze said, nodding his head shakily whilst trying to look determined, her ran a few steps forward, Gemma walking behind him at a slower pace. "H-Hey!"

Zubat and Koffing turned around, snickering when they saw who it was. "Oh look, it's the little chicken!" One of them said.

"Urk... give me back what you stole from me!" Blaze continued. "It's my personal treasure, it means everything to me!"

"Treasure you say?" Zubat said. "Well, if it really is worth something, then why would we give it back?"

"We ought to try selling it, even more reason for us to keep a hold of it." Koffing added.

"Whaaaat?" Blaze exclaimed. Gemma took a few steps forward.

"God, people like you aren't worth anyone's time." She said. "Give him back the damn rock, it isn't yours and you have no right to steal it from him."

"Heh-heh-heh, need your little girlfriend to stick up for you now do you?" Zubat said. Gemma snarled at him. "You don't scare us, freak."

"What did you just say!" Gemma yelled, this time the two thieves did look a little scared. "Did you just call me a freak! Oh, you are so getting it now. Blaze, you ready?"

"R-Right! Yeah, I think I am." Blaze replied. Gemma nodded.

"You better be ready for a fight, you two." She said, and with that she Tackled the bat. Blaze used Ember on Koffing and Zubat then used Leech Life on Gemma. "Wah!"

"Gemma!" Blaze gasped, using Ember on Zubat as well. Koffing used Tackle on the fire-type and Gemma then used her own tackle on Zubat again. Zubat was out of it so Blaze finished Koffing off with Ember. "Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, wasn't that bad." Gemma said, shrugging slightly. "Kinda creepy though." Blaze nodded at her. Zubat struggled up first, hovering closer to the ground than before.

"Here, take the damn thing!" Zubat said, throwing the rock to the floor in front of Blaze, who picked it up immediately.

"I can't believe we got wiped out by wimps like them!" Koffing groaned, also floating nearer the ground than before the battle. "You're victory was a stroke of luck, it don't mean a thing! C'mon, Zubat." The duo then hastily flew away.

Blaze tied the rock back onto the string and looked at it. "My Relic Fragment, thank god I got it back. Thank you, Gemma, if you hadn't helped me then I wouldn't have managed."

"And that is the attitude that makes creeps like them pick on you." Gemma said. "Be braver, have more confidence in yourself and they might just give up."

"I'll try and keep that in mind." Blaze said, smiling an embarrassed smile. Gemma smiled back.

~X~X~X~

"Blaze, stop saying thank you, I get it. I only did what any decent person would have done." Gemma said as the two stood on the beach.

"Still, thanks." Blaze repeated. Gemma giggled. The Chimchar took the string from around his neck and held out the rock so Gemma could see. "This is what they stole. I call it my 'Relic Fragment'. You see... I've always like legends and tradition and stuff like that, I get excited when I hear tales of the past... I've always wanted to explore, go out finding treasures and legends from unknown places. And then I found this... it looks like junk from here, but look closer."

Gemma moved closer, looking at the top of the small rock and seeing a complex pattern. "I've never seen a pattern like that before... then again if I did I wouldn't remember..."

"I wonder what happened to make you lose your memory." Blaze said, putting the string back around his neck. Gemma shrugged. "I tried to join Wigglytuff's guild as an apprentice, but I chickened out... What about you, Gemma? What are you going to do?"  
"I don't know really... I'm still confused. I was a human, and now I'm an Eevee. I'm pretty sure I couldn't see out of one eye even without this fur over it and I haven't got a place to stay." Gemma said, Blaze seemed to go all shy.

"Well... can I ask a big favour?"

"Sure, what is it?" Gemma replied.

"Would you form an Exploration Team with me? I'm sure I could do it with you, so will you? Please?" Blaze said. Gemma looked at him, thinking it through. This Chimchar seemed like a kind Pokémon, and though she didn't know what an Exploration Team was exactly the name gave away a decent clue, and since it involved exploring she guessed that she may have more of a chance at finding out how she ended up as an Eevee in the first place.

"Sure I will." She smiled at the friendly Chimchar.

"Oh thank you!" Blaze said happily, jumping up and down a couple of times.

"What did I say about saying thank you, Blaze?" Gemma giggled, Blaze scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "Where do we go then?"  
"Wigglytuff's Guild, I'll show you the way. Follow me!" Blaze said, running off.

"Wait up!" Gemma called after him, following clumsily as she continued to adapt to having four paws instead of two legs. "I'm not as fast as you right now!" Blaze just laughed, making Gemma grin.

~X~X~X~

"This is the Wigglytuff Guild, we need to register here as apprentices so we can become an Exploration Team." Blaze explained as they looked at the tent, and the slightly creepy Wigglytuff face that stared back. "Isn't there just something strange about this place, though?" He seemed to be slightly scared as he said that, before shaking his head. "No. I have Gemma here this time... right, time to step on the grate. If I jump off this time, then I may as well give up for good."

"If you think like that then you're just gonna get more nervous, Blaze." Gemma said. Blaze gulped but nodded in agreement, stepping onto the grate.

"POKÉMON DETECTED! POKÉMON DETCTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"THE FOOTPRINT IS CHIMCHAR! THE FOOTPRINT IS CHIMCHAR!"

Blaze leapt up, but this time he forced himself to land back on the grate. "No... be brave. Don't be a Scaredy-Glameow..."

"YOU MAY ENTER! ...THERE'S SOMEONE ELSE WITH YOU! GET THEM ON THE GRATE!" The loudest of the voices called. Blaze rubbed his ears slightly, stepping off the grate.

"They mean you, Gemma." He said. Gemma nodded, taking more slow steps forward until she reached the grate, panting her paws firmly on it.

"POKÉMON DETECTED! POKÉMON DETECTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT? WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"THE FOOTPRINT IS... The footprint is... ummm... err..."

"WHAT'S THE MATTER! SENTRY! SENTRY? WHAT'S WRONG SENTRY DIGLETT?"

"Um... the footprint is... Maybe Eevee! Maybe Eevee!" Diglett said.

"WHAT? MAYBE?"

"B-But... it's not a footprint you generally see around here..." Diglett replied. The two above groaned sweatdropped as this exchange carried on.

"UGH! THAT'S PRETTY STUPID! Checking footprints of visiting Pokémon... THAT'S YOUR JOB!"

"Yes, but I don't know what I don't know!"

"Are they... arguing?" Gemma said, looking down at the grate. She couldn't see a thing down there, it was too deep.

"Sure sounds like it... over a footprint too." Blaze chuckled.

"SORRY TO MAKE YOU WAIT! IT'S TRUE YOU DON'T SEE EEVEE IN THESE PARTS... YOU DON'T SEEM BAD SO THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH! COME IN!"

The grate over the entrance to the tent opened, and the newly formed duo walked inside cautiously, seeing a ladder down to a lower floor of the guild. They climbed down it, Blaze finding it easy and Gemma just falling through the hole. As she fell Blaze was nearing the bottom when she crashed into him, sending them both to the floor hard.

"Ow..." Gemma groaned, Blaze looked at her incredulously.

"At least you don't have someone on your back, literally!" He said. Gemma groaned again, pushing herself off the monkey. He too stood up, rubbing his back. "You're heavy."

"Shut up." Gemma said, looking around at the room they were in. It was filled with small groups of Pokémon talking to each other, some looking over to boards and some just sitting there. "That's a lot of Pokémon."

"I wonder if they're all Exploration Teams." Blaze said. Gemma shrugged.

"Excuse me!" Someone called. Gemma and Blaze turned to look over by the ladders again, seeing a colourful bird hop up the last few rungs and walk over to them. "You are the two that just came in, right?"

"Yes!" Blaze said, jittering slightly making Gemma nudge him.

"I'm Chatot." The bird replied. "I'm the Pokémon in the know around these parts, and am also Guildmaster Wigglytuff's right hand Pokémon! Now, shoo! Leave, we haven't time for salespeople or surveys!"

Gemma tried to hide the look she was giving Chatot, one that said 'Are you serious? Do we _look_ like salespeople? Sheesh!'

"That's not why we're here." She said instead, "Is it Blaze?" Blaze shook his head.

"We want to form an Exploration Team!" He said. Chatot seemed shocked, turning his back to the Pokémon. Gemma could swear she could hear him mumbling something about hard training and kids not normally joining.

"Is it really that hard, Chatot?" Gemma said. Chatot spun around quickly.

"No, no, no! Our training for Exploration Teams is as easy as can be!" Chatot said quickly. "Well, you should have told me you wanted to form an Exploration Team!"

"Well his attitude changed quickly..." Blaze muttered to Gemma, who nodded in complete agreement with that.

"We better get your team registered right away! Follow me!" He started to hop off again, Gemma and Blaze looked at each other before following. Chatot went down the ladder he came up.

~X~X~X~

**(Whoa this chapter is getting long... so no matter how much I love Wigglytuff, I'm skipping all that.)**

That night Team Star – the name picked by Blaze – were both lying awake on their beds. Gemma was staring out of their window at the moon whilst Blaze was admiring his badge.

"T-... aw man, I really wish you'd let me say thank you." Blaze said, making his new partner giggle at him. "Well, I'm glad you joined the guild with me anyway, Gemma."

"No problem Blaze, maybe this can help me. I might be able to find out how I ended up here, and make some new friends along the way." She said the last bit whilst smiling at Blaze.

"I hope we can be friends, best friends. I don't have many, I know almost everyone in Treasure Town but no one is my particular friend, if you get what I mean." He said.

"I get you." Gemma nodded. "I wish I could remember at least something... I can't get used to walking on four paws either. It's embarrassing, did you how many times I tripped today?" Blaze laughed light-heartedly again.

"Yeah, several times into me, and once into Chatot. I swear he was ready to attack you!" Gemma flicked him with her tail. "Ow!"

"That bit was _not_ funny, I swear that look could have killed me." Gemma pouted, Blaze turned onto his back, away from her, as he felt his cheeks get warmer at the look. "And Loudred, well, he could have deafened us both!"

"Hell yeah he could!" Blaze said, nodding his head rapidly, making him dizzy for a moment. "We better get used to it though."

"Yeah, guess we do. Yawwwww... well, night Blaze." Gemma said, laying her head back onto her front paws and closing her eye.

"Night Gemma." Blaze answered, putting his badge away and closing his own eyes. A minute or so later her was snoring, and Gemma was trying to cover her ears.

~X~X~X~

**How wazzat? As ya may have noticed, I have become totally obsessed with PMD2/3 and this pair! I have the plot sorted, and will probably remove some bits if I don't like them much. ^^; I thank the people who make video walkthroughs because otherwise I would be totally lost since I have a ten second memory... hehe. I want to inform people that this is not an OC accepting story, I can't handle that amount of OC again, but I am letting a select few submit if they want, but that is only because they are almost the most loyal readers I have! So, you probably know who you are. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't have any chapter names, so there isn't one! Whoop! Heh... I must seem strange to all but my usual readers, and I'm pretty sure my usual readers find me strange too. ^^; Well, here we go! Plot twists should start soon... I hope. Maybe in this chapter, maybe not. :) And to 'me' as the anon. Reviewer called him/herself, well as far as I have seen Hero/Partner is called Friendshipping, not Beachshipping. And I have looked through almost every PMD2/3 story that caught my interest on here... and they all called it Friendshipping. So, I'll go with that.**

~X~X~X~

"HEY! HEY THERE! RISE AND SHINE!" A familiar loud voice boomed the next morning, Gemma almost crushed her ears she forced them down so hard, and Blaze – not having enough time to cover his ears – was all swirly eyed.

_What a ridiculously loud voice!_ Gemma thought, groaning as the Pokémon continued his ear assault.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL **ASLEEP**? WAKE UP!" the purple creature yelled.

_I might just consider waking up if _you_ shut up!_ Gemma thought, pressing her ears even tighter to her skull.

"Ugh... my ears..." Blaze groaned aloud, whoever the Pokémon was didn't seem to acknowledge him.

"C'MON! SNAP **OUT **OF IT! I'M **LOUDRED**, AND I'M A FELLOW APPRENTICE!" the Pokémon, now identified as Loudred, 'said'. "IF YOU'RE LATE FOR MORNING BREIFING YOU'RE GONNA **REGRET** IT LATER! **HURRY**! GUILDMASTER HAS A **HUUUUUGE** TEMPER, YOU **DON'T** WANNA MAKE HIM LOSE IT!" They heard him 'mutter' something about not wanting to be in trouble because of late rookies before he left.

"Ugh... my ears..." Gemma groaned, prying them from her skull. "I think I'm deaf, and I think my ears are now permanently disfigured from trying to block the sound..."

"They look fine, don't worry... he sure was loud though, owy..." Blaze said. Gemma shook her head to get rid of her tiredness, only making her headache grow bigger and causing her to sneeze. "You may wanna think about making that fur shorter..."

"I know, I know. What did he say, anyway?" Gemma said, rubbing her ears with one of her paws.

"Uh... something about getting ready or something... Oh yeah!" Blaze said, jumping up. Gemma followed his lead, almost collapsing again when her head began to spin from the sudden movement. Blaze caught her just in time. "Whoops."

"Thanks..." Gemma said, standing back on her four paws again, blushing slightly. She tried to convince herself it was from the extra warmth the fire type's body radiated naturally. "Better go for this 'briefing' then."

"Yeah, from the way both Chatot and that Loudred seemed to be worried about Wigglytuff's temper I don't wanna see what it's like." Blaze said. Gemma nodded again, making her head protest, before shakily walking out of the room with Blaze not far behind. "Are you alright?" The chimp asked with a chuckle.

"Fine thanks, just very uncoordinated on four paws." Gemma replied, promptly stumbling over her own feet and catching herself just in time. Blaze chuckled again. The two then arrived in the main area, where everyone was gathered.

On the front row they could see A Crogunk, Chimecho, Bidoof, and a Sunflora. On the second row there was a Dugtrio, Corphish and Loudred. On a third row was a strange part normal part shiny Vulpix, a Shinx, another Eevee, a Riolu with very dark fur and _another_ Eevee with deep red fur, making the line longer than the front two. Blaze and Gemma shrugged, taking their places on the end of each of the shorter lines.

"YOU'RE **LATE**, ROOKIES!" Loudred yelled. Corphish, Sunflora, Blaze and the Riolu groaned, being closest to the noise.

"Hush now! You're voice is preposterously loud!" Chatot shushed. Loudred just made a 'Hmph' sound.

"He's right, Loudred." The Riolu said.

"You hush too, Hero!" Chatot said. The Riolu rolled his eyes at the colourful bird, making the strangely coloured Eevee next to him giggle silently. "Well, it seems everyone is here, so let's begin our morning address." Chatot then turned to the Guildmaster's door. "Guildmaster! The guild is in full attendance!"

The strangely patterned door opened and the pink rabbit like Pokémon walked out, standing in front of the guild members.

"Thank you, Guildmaster. Please address the crew." Chatot continued.

Wigglytuff, eyes wide open might I add, then replied with this: "Zzzz... Zzzz... Snorfle... Zzzz..."

Whispers starting to go round the guild members, commenting on this strange Pokémon who was sleeping _with his eyes wide open_ in front of them, and how he had just _opened a door and walked _out to 'address' them. Blaze sweatdropped at this and Gemma just raised an eyebrow.

"Thank you sir, for your... words of wisdom!" Chatot said, sounding slightly creeped out by this himself. No one could blame him there. "Well, Pokémon, take his words of wisdom to heart! Now, let's not forget our morning cheers!"

Everyone, minus the two rookies, then began shouting. Hero, Corphish, Blaze and Sunflora winced as Loudred yelled. "A ONE, A TWO, A ONE-TWO-THREE! ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK! TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY! THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Alright Pokémon, get to work!" Chatot said. Everyone cheered and all scurried off to do their own things. The only normal looking Eevee there walked with the Shinx and Strange Vulpix for a moment before they wandered up one of the ladders and the Eevee stopped, talking to the Bidoof from the front row. Hero and the red Eevee nodded at each other and then ran up the ladder as well. Chatot turned to the newly formed Team Star. "Ah, you two. Follow me."

He started to hop off toward the ladder, Blaze and Gemma shrugged at each other before following the second in command of the guild, Blaze easily climbing up the ladder but as with climbing down them Gemma was having difficulties.

"Uff!" Gemma said as she fell to the ground again.

"Hurry up!" Chatot's voice called. Blaze looked down from the hole above the ladder at her.

"Are you alright?" He called. Gemma nodded, then feeling someone help her to her paws, turning she saw the normal Eevee, now closer you could also see she had pink bows on her ears and a white ribbon around her tail.

"Uh, thanks." Gemma said, the Eevee just nodded and ran up the ladder, making Blaze jump away from the hole and land on his ass. The other Eevee looked up the ladder, stunned slightly from the quick dash of her fellow guild member.

"What's with her?" Blaze said, looking back down again. Gemma shrugged at him, slowly putting one of her paws on the ladder rung and then pushing up. "C'mon!" Blaze teased. Gemma glared at her Chimchar partner. A minute or two later Gemma finally managed to climb up through the hole, being pulled the last few rungs by Blaze. "You need to work on that."

"I know, I know. As I said, me and four paws? Not a good combo." The ex-human replied. Blaze laughed slightly.

"Team Star, over here!" Chatot called again. Gemma sweatdropped.

"Is he for real?" She muttered to Blaze.

"Hurry up!" Team Star ran over to Chatot who was stand by a board on a wall. "Finally, please do be quicker!"

"I-..." Gemma began before she was cut off by Chatot again.

"Since you're just beginners, we'll start you off with this assignment." He said, Gemma snarled under her breath at the rude bird but he didn't hear her. He turned to the board behind him, it was littered with pieces of paper with writing on, barely any of the actual board showing. "This is the Job Bulletin Board, Pokémon from various regions post here." Chatot then turned back to them. "You are aware that more and more bad Pokémon are appearing, right?"

"Yup. Because the flow of time is messed up, it's causing mayhem, right?" Blaze said, Gemma looked from him to Chatot and back, she didn't know why but somewhere deep down she felt like she knew what they were talking about. Even though she didn't.

"Precisely. Time is getting out of whack which has caused an outbreak of bad Pokémon. And due to that we have also seen an increase in jobs. And, though its unknown if it is because of time's influence, there has been an outbreak of Mystery Dungeons."

"Wait... like that place we were in yesterday?" Gemma asked, glad to be able to speak without been interrupted. Blaze nodded.

"Mystery Dungeons change every time you go in, a different layout and different items every time you enter! When you faint in one you lose all your money, and can even lose half your items or more. Plus you get kicked out... they're strange places." Blaze explained. "But every time you go inside, there's new things to discover!"

"Well, you're very informed aren't you!" Chatot said, bringing their attention back to the annoying Pokémon. "That makes things much easier for me to explain..." Gemma zoned out for a second before she saw Chatot hand a piece of paper to Blaze, she peered over his shoulder.

_'Hello! My name is Spoink. An outlaw has run off with my most prized possession, my precious Pearl! That Pearl is life itself... to me! I just can't seem to settle down if that Pearl isn't sat its proper place atop my head! But I've heard my Pearl has been sighted! It's said to be on a rocky bluff, but it is reported to be extremely unsafe. I could never go somewhere so frightening! Please, oh friendly readers! Would you be so kind as to go to the bluff and get my Pearl? I beg your help, Exploration Team members! Signed, Spoink.'_

"Wait as second... we're only supposed to find an item someone dropped?" Blaze exclaimed, Gemma nudged his arm with her nose to stop him yelling at Chatot. Too much anyway. Blaze calmed. "I'd rather do something that's more of an adventure."

"Hush!" Chatot said. Gemma groaned again as the Pokémon became rude once more. She zoned out as he explained everything Blaze had said only moments ago, until she felt Blaze tap her.

"We gotta go, now! C'mon!" He said. Gemma groaned. "Ladder?"  
"Yep." She said, making her partner smile at her.

"Should I carry you up or something?" He suggested. Gemma raised an eyebrow. "Just a suggestion."

"I think I'll live, thanks anyway." Gemma said, Blaze just shrugged. "Well, c'mon!"

~X~X~X~

After several failed attempts at climbing the ladder, a long fall down the stairs that lead to the crossroads and a very angry Corphish, Team Star finally made it to the exit that lead you to the countless dungeons.

"Wonder Map?" Gemma asked as she tried to find somewhere to put her badge, eventually finding nowhere and clipping it to the treasure bag. Blaze nodded, pulling the map out and opening it. "We gotta find Drenched Bluff."

"I don't like the sound of the 'Drenched' part of that." Blaze said as he scanned the map. "Uh, where is it?"

"Don't ask me!" Gemma said, looking over the map too. "I don't see it anywhere... then again I am half blind."

"Having trouble?" A male voice asked, the two looked up and saw a Zangoose.

"Yeah, we can't find a location on here." Gemma said. The Zangoose looked at the map. "We're looking for Drenched Bluff."

"Drenched Bluff? There it is." The Zangoose said, pointing with one of his claws to the right place on the map.

"Thanks!" Blaze said.

"No problem, are you new at the guild?" Zangoose said. "I'm Zack of Team Medican by the way."

"Yeah, we're new." Blaze said. "I'm Blaze, and we're Team Star."

"The name's Gemma." Gemma greeted.

"Nice to meet you, I bet Bidoof will be happy he's no longer newest. Anyway, first day on the job?" Zack said. Gemma nodded.

"Blaze isn't too happy about the Dungeon, of course." She said, making Blaze laugh nervously. "I guess we'll manage... Chatot annoys the hell out of me though."

"Oh, you're not the only one." The older Pokémon laughed. "I think he annoys everyone at the guild, except maybe Wigglytuff, then again no one is annoying to him. Well, I better let you get on with your job! Good luck."

"Thanks!" Blaze said, and Zack walked off. "He was helpful."

"Yeah, he was. Well, c'mon Blaze!" Gemma said, folding the map up and then running off. Blaze followed shortly afterwards.

~X~X~X~

**_Drenched Bluff..._**

"I cannot do this." Blaze said, ready to run straight back out of the dungeon when he saw how much water there was and how many Shellos there were. Gemma pulled him back.

"Yes, you can." She said. "C'mon, there is only one actual species of water type here, and I can try and help with that. You'll be fine!"

"This coming from the Eevee who doesn't even know how to use Tackle properly yet." Blaze said, giving a side-glare to her. Gemma rolled her eye(s) and then started to walk further into the Dungeon. "Wah! W-Wait up!"

When Blaze caught up with her Gemma had just managed to bring down a Lileep with just basic attacks.

"I really could do with knowing how to use Tackle." Gemma said, shaking some of the water from a nearby miniature lake off. Blaze jumped out of the way of the droplets of water. "Basic attack is boring me."

"It'll come to you." Blaze said. "Eventually."

"Oh gee, thanks. For a partner you aren't helping much. Well, c'mon then, we better get this mission over with." Gemma said. Blaze nodded, turning and using Ember on an Anorith. ****

**_B6F_**

"We're one floor from the Pearl, Gemma." Blaze said, fighting off another Chingling. Gemma, having finally figured out how to use Tackle, took down another Shellos and nodded at him.

"Now we just gotta find the stairs. This floor is bloomin' big compared to the other floors." She replied, shaking water off again. Blaze yelped and jumped back, then landing in a puddle.

"WAH!" He exclaimed. Gemma sighed at him, he'd had this reaction every time he fell into the mini lakes/huge puddles. She ran over and used her front paws to pull him out of the puddle, they did manage to get him out but Gemma then found herself on her back.

"Ow..." she groaned. Blaze chuckled and pulled her to her paws. "I am never pulling you out of a puddle again."

"Let's just hurry, Gemma. I agree with you, this floor is huge and we've found so many dead ends I'm almost ready to give up. But we do have to finish this, I'm pretty sure we won't be in Chatot's good books if we fail our first job." The chimp said. Gemma nodded, purposely shaking water on him before running off down a corridor they hadn't looked down yet. Blaze sighed at her and then followed.

"I found the stairs!" Gemma called as he ran down the passage, he picked up a Geo Pebble that was on the floor and then ran to join her. The quirky Eevee was standing by a pair of slippy stairs, drenched with water which made them a pretty hazardous thing to climb. Well, it was called Drenched Bluff after all. "Down we go."

"Any more water and I'm gonna faint." The Chimchar replied. Gemma nudged him and then started to walk down the stairs the best she could without falling... that didn't work very well though and she soon found herself landing flat on her face on the floor below. "Gee, you must have been really clumsy as a human."

"That would make sense I guess... ow." Gemma said. Blaze stifled a laugh and the pulled her so she landed on her butt. "How many times is it that I've fallen now?"  
"Um... today you fell down the ladder three times... the steps once... the stairs here three times and just tripped more times than I can count." Blaze said, grin plastered on his face. Gemma was about to retort when she saw something pink out of the corner of her eye.

"Look!" She said, pointing at it with one of her currently available paws. "The Pearl!" The Eevee jumped back onto her four paws and ran over to the pink object. It was sat on the floor in front of a rock formation that had a miniature water feature flowing in it. She attempted to pick the item up, but failed. "Uh, can you get it?"

"Sure." Blaze said, walking over and grabbing the pink sphere shaped Pearl. "Ready to head back?"

"Sure am, I'm tired and wet and bruised. I wanna sleep." Gemma replied, grabbing her badge off the treasure bag with her mouth. Blaze grabbed his own badge and the two teleported out of the dungeon.

~X~X~X~

"Thank you! That Pearl must be propped on my head, you see. I missed it so much!" Spoink said as Gemma, Blaze, Spoink and even Chatot stood in front of the Job Bulletin Board. "I just couldn't settle down without it up there, so I was boinging and sproinging everywhere! That's why I'm covered in bruises and bumps." Gemma seemed to mutter something like 'that makes two of us'. "So thank you very, very much!"

Spoink hopped over to them and handed them three items, a Protein, a Calcium and an Iron. But what they were given next shocked them the most.

"2000 Poké?" Blaze exclaimed. Spoink nodded.

"That is what my Pearl is worth to me, now farewell!" the Pokémon said, hopping off.

"Wow, Gemma!" Blaze said, Gemma just nodded, lost for words for once in her so far short Pokémon life. Then Chatot came over, asking Gemma to hand him the money. "Huh, why?"

"Well, most of the money from jobs goes to the Guildmaster you see. And your teams share of the money comes to... this much." The colourful bird said, handing over only _200_.

"Huh? We keep only 200?" Gemma exclaimed.

"That's awful!" Blaze added. Chatot shrugged.

"Well, that's the guild's rule. You simply have to accept it." Chatot said, Gemma silently fumed at the Pokémon, tempted to just snarl at him but deciding against it.

~X~X~X~

"Yum! That dinner was great." Blaze said. He and Gemma walked back down the corridor toward their room, everyone else all heading to their respective rooms as well.

"Sure was, I have to say, Chimecho did well with that." Gemma agreed, yawning afterwards. "I wish we'd all been allowed to leave the second we finished though... not having to wait for the people who took ages."

"I just watched Wigglytuff dancing with that apple to pass the time." Blaze said. "It was funny, actually."

"Wigglytuff is strange." Gemma said. "How he can sleep with his eyes o-... Uff!" Gemma then tumbled onto her back after colliding with someone. She pushed herself to her feet and then looked at who she collided with. The normal Eevee from earlier was rubbing her head, then looking up at Gemma before dashing off. "Gee, no sorry. Thanks."

"Sorry about Eva." A voice said, the two looked up and saw the Shinx and the strange Vulpix. The Shinx with a red scarf and the Vulpix a blue ribbon. "She's not always as friendly to strangers as others."

"Don't worry." Blaze said.

"You two are the new apprentices, right?" The Vulpix said.

"Yep, we are." Gemma replied. "I'm Gemma, this is Blaze' Blaze gave a small wave 'and you are?"

"I'm Ricardo." The Shinx greeted. "Team New Sunshine."

"And I'm Alessandra, or Alex." The strangely coloured Vulpix replied. "Again, sorry about Eva."  
"No worries, she helped me earlier actually. I kinda fell down the, er, ladder and she helped me back onto my paws." Gemma said, blushing slightly in embarrassment. Alex laughed light-heartedly.

"Those ladders aren't easy to use when you have four paws, right? I envy Pokémon like Blaze here with their ability to climb them." Alex smiled. Gemma was still embarrassed.

"She falls down more than the ladders." Blaze said, making Gemma flick him with her tail again. "Ow! Gemma!"

"Well, we better be off to bed. Nice meeting you!" Ricardo said as the members of Team New Sunshine walked off. Team Star then entered their room, climbing onto their beds and slowly drifting off.

"Night Gemma."  
"Night Blaze, remember ear plugs for the morning." Gemma said, making the Chimchar laugh. "Night." The partners fell asleep quickly after that.

**_Gemma's Dream..._**

_It was all a blur, nothing was clear, the image she could see was moving all the time. Slashes were heard, screams piercing her ears, the flashes of image and colour made lights appear behind her eyes._

_"Help! No! Stop! Ow! Ow! Eee! Help! S-Stop it!" More screams echoed after it, and she was sure the sound of slashing and scratching flesh could be heard. "My eye! Ow! HELP! HELP!"_

_"Leave her alone! Quick Attack!" Another voice yelled. The image still wasn't clear, nothing detailed, nothing focused on for longer than a millisecond. But a moment later, when she thought the attack was finally over and she would wake up she heard a yelp from the second voice and then more screaming from the first._

**_End Dream..._**

"WAH!" Gemma screamed, eyes opening and her legs automatically pushing up so she was standing on all fours again. Blaze woke up, looking over at her.

"Gemma...?" He said, rubbing his eyes and then seeing a teary eyed and scared Gemma looking at him. "What's wrong?" He sat up and the next thing he knew Gemma had tackled him over, crying. "What happened, Gemma?" He asked, blushing.

"A-A dream... I-I don't even k-know exactly w-what happened... b-but I think it s-stirred something... m-making me react like this..." Gemma replied through sobs. "I don't cry like this... I know that m-much..." Blaze patted her back gently. "T-Thanks..."

"That's what friends are for... are you gonna be Okay?" Blaze said, sitting up as Gemma moved back a few steps. Gemma nodded, using a shaky paw to wipe away tears. "You sure?"

"Yeah... I'll tell you if I have another dream." Gemma assured, but when she went the short distance back to her bed Blaze saw her kick it closer to his, making him smile. Gemma then lay down and hid her face in her paws, Blaze could hear her quiet snores a few seconds later.

"She's a deep sleeper when she isn't having nightmares..." He said to himself, chuckling slightly. Cautiously he found himself patting her back soothingly as she slept, making himself blush ever so slightly.

~X~X~X~

**Tut, tut Blaze! You've only known her two days! *giggle* Gotta love Hero/Partner, it's so sweet. And it gives me a chance to pair myself with someone other than that idiot who hasn't contacted me for months now, Walter. He's such a jerk for not contacting me... a dream-... OK! Too much info! ^^; Anyway, R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**GAH! The boys... in my class... are sooo annoying! They decided to throw me into a wall, messing about of course, but it broke my glasses and now I can't see because my new ones don't come for two weeks! So excuse any mistakes. Oh! I forgot to credit the OC owners: Hero and the red Eevee: EternalHero01. Ricardo, Alex, Eva: Legendary Fairy. Zack: pokemon2471 **

~X~X~X~

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled, then running back out of Team Star's room. Gemma groaned, turning onto her side and crushing her ears onto her skull again.

"I don't wanna get up..." She moaned, "I'm too tirrreed..."

"Blame yourself there... ugh... why does Loudred have to be so... loud?" Blaze said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "Guess the clue is in the name."

"Sure is... ouch my ears..." Gemma said, standing up slowly, having learnt her lesson from the previous morning. "Let's go then... I swear, if that damn bird is anywhere near as rude as he was yesterday I will end up attacking him."

"He wasn't that bad." Blaze said, also standing and grabbing their treasure bag. Gemma gave him an incredulous look. "Alright, maybe he was."

"Yeah, Blaze, get ya facts right. But I really don't wanna get on his bad side, so we better go, like now." The quirky Eevee said, walking towards the exit of their room. Blaze followed after her, and soon they were in the main area, standing on the end of their lines and doing the morning cheers.

"THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!" Everyone yelled, the same four as before winced from Loudred's overly loud yell.

"Alright Pokémon, get to work!" Chatot said. Everyone cheered again and scattered to do their own thing.

"No point walking off, Chatot will call you." Alex said to Team Star as she and her Teammates walked past them. Gemma sighed, Blaze shrugged and Ricardo and Alex chuckled silently to themselves. Eva had scurried off to talk to Bidoof again. Just as Team New Sunshine walked off Chatot walked up behind them.

"Still wandering around lost? Come with me then." He said, hopping back toward the ladder to the next floor.

"We haven't even moved!" Gemma hissed, Chatot once again didn't hear her. "I'm starting to get very impatient with that Pokémon."  
"Leave it be, he's probably used to having to guide new apprentices." Blaze said, Gemma rolled her eye again and the two ran over to the ladder, Blaze once more climbing it with ease. "Need help?"

"I'll make it." Gemma said. "I think." Blaze shrugged and disappeared from view of the hole. Gemma took a deep breath and then started to climb, she was almost at the top when she slipped, only to feel someone push her back up. She turned and saw Hero. "Uh, thanks, gee that's the second time someone's had to help in the same amount of days."

"Don't worry about it." Hero said, "But you might wanna hurry and climb the last few rungs."

"Oh right!" Gemma said, climbing up the last few ladder rungs and being pulled through the hole by Blaze. A second later the Riolu and the red Eevee climbed through. "Thanks."

"As I said, don't worry about it. Uh, Chatot's calling you." Hero said, now closer you could see he had sapphire eyes instead of red and wore a dulling dark blue ribbon and an aged heart ribbon.

"Chatot needs to learn not to rush people." The Eevee said, sounding a little shy. Her fur has a deep red shade with fur around her neck and on the tip of her tail being a brighter shade, but there's a set of hair on the top of her head that covers the top part of her eyes, she has light blue shade eyes, she also has a patch of fur on her cheek that resembles a heart and is coloured like the fur around her neck. She wore a blood red ribbon with a sliver clip in the shape of a rose and a pendant in the shape of a snowflake.

"You're right there, Karina." Hero said.

"Team Star!" Chatot called again.

"You better go." Karina said. Gemma and Blaze nodded at the Eevee before running over to Chatot, who was standing by a board on the right, not the left like the previous day. The other team, Team Kingdom, walked off to the other board.

"Huh? Last time we did a job on the other board." Blaze said, turning to look over at where Karin and Hero had gone before looking back at Chatot.

"Correct. But today we'll have you do a job on this side." Chatot said.

"How is this different from the board on the other side?" Gemma asked.

"Take a closer look." Team Star peered closer at the board's papers, pictures of Pokémon scattered all over.

"Whoa, there's lots of pictures of different Pokémon! They all look pretty cool, are they famous explorers or something?" Blaze asked.

"I somehow don't think so, Blaze. Who are they, Chatot?" Gemma said.

"The Pokémon posted on here are outlaws. They're all shady characters wanted for committing crimes." Chatot explained.

"What! All these are outlaws?" Gemma exclaimed, looking again at how many posters there were. "That's a lot."

"Correct. So, there are bounties on their heads. In other words, there is a cash reward if you capture one. There are so many aggressive Pokémon around these days people are finding it hard to keep up with the problem." Chatot continued.

"Wait! You're telling us to go after these outlaws?" Blaze exclaimed. "You can't be serious!"

Suddenly Chatot started to laugh, making Gemma give him a strange look. This Pokémon had serious issues. "Heee-heee! Just joking! These Pokémon come in all levels of badness. Some of these Pokémon are wicked through and through, but some of them are just petty thieves! There's evil to naughty and everything in-between! I'm sure we can avoid getting you a job with super-bad Pokémon." Chatot said. "So look over these posters and choose a Pokémon that looks weak enough for you to bring to justice."

"Um... you say some are weak... but they're still bad Pokémon, aren't they?" Blaze asked. "I'm scared of dangerous Pokémon!" Gemma gave him a sympathetic but encouraging look.

"It's all a part of your training, you'll work through it I'm sure." Chatot replied. "But I suppose you do need to be prepared to face a tough opponent... So I'll have someone give you a tour of the facilities."

"Who?" Gemma said.

"Hey! Bidoof! Bidoof!" Chatot called, answering Gemma's question. A second later Bidoof's face popped over the top of the ladder.

"Yup-Yup!" Bidoof said, climbing the last rungs and then walking over to them. "Huff-puff-huff... You called?"

"Ah, Bidoof. These are the new recruits, they just joined us a couple of days ago. Take them and show them around the town." Chatot said.

"Yes sirree! By golly I'll do just that! Yup-Yup!" Bidoof said, nodding his head. Chatot turned back to Team Star.

"This is Bidoof, he's one of your fellow apprentices. I want you to pay attention to what he has to say and follow his orders." Chatot said. "Off you go!"

"Aw shucks, I'm overjoyed!" Bidoof said, back facing Gemma and Blaze and the annoying bird ran off down the ladder.

"Why's that?" Gemma asked. Bidoof turned back to them.

"I'm glad to have members junior to me, I'm overcome right now. I might just blubber with happiness!" Bidoof replied. "Before you signed on I was the most recent rookie... sniffle... Well, I'd best show you around! Come with me, please."

Bidoof started to walk off and the Chimp and Fox like Pokémon followed him. They, much to Gemma's dismay, headed to the ladder that went down to the bottom floor of the guild.

"Aw man... I'm gonna break my neck if I have to keep climbing up and down these things." She sighed, Blaze just shook his head with a laugh and climbed down quickly. "Show off!" Gemma shouted down. She took a deep breath and then climbed down as quickly as she could, only falling three rungs from the bottom. "Coulda been worse I guess."

"Yeah, you coulda landed on Chatot." Blaze said, Bidoof was standing in front of the two.

"Alrighty then! First things first, this is Crogunk." The beaver said, gesturing to the creepy frog sitting in a Crogunk shaped rock thing with a cauldron behind it. "But to tell the truth I don't have the slightest idea what that Pokémon is up to, he always seems to be messing with that cauldron. It's a mystery to me. Yup-Yup!" He then gestured to a corridor to the side of Crogunk. "Over this way's the mess hall." He then looked the other way. "And over there is the crew rooms. And then, of course, there's the door that leads to the Guildmaster's chamber." He added. "Next I'll guide you around the places outside the guild."

"Mind if I tag along?" A quiet voice said. They turned and saw Eva standing behind Bidoof.

"Yup-Yup! Sure you can Eva." Bidoof said. Eva nodded a thank you at him and then stood close to his side. "What about Ricardo and Alex? Aren't ya going on a mission with them?"

"They won't mind this once, Bidoof." Eva said. Bidoof nodded and then turned to Team Star.

"You don't mind is Eva tags along, do you?" He asked. Gemma wasn't utterly sure after how rude Eva had been the previous night, but Blaze spoke up first.

"Yeah, we're fine with that." Blaze said. Bidoof grinned and then clambered back up the ladder, Eva following shortly afterward. Blaze then climbed up, leaving Gemma to struggle her way up the annoying ladder on her own.

"Oh realllly nice guys." Gemma sighed quietly.

~X~X~X~

"Uff!"

"Golly! Are you alright, Gemma?" Bidoof asked. Gemma was currently laying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the guild, face first in the dirt. She lifted her head and spat out some dirt before nodded.

"I'm used to falling by now, I've done a hell of a lot of it in the past few days." She said. Blaze sweatdropped at her, pulling her to her feet by one of her paws. This only made her fall onto him, front first. "Blaze!"  
"Hey, I was only helping you. How was I supposed to know you'd fall on me?" Blaze said, blush tinting his cheeks. Gemma giggled. "C'mon, get off." Gemma pushed herself off the fire type, standing properly and looking at a somewhat amused Bidoof and an indifferent Eva. Gemma was already getting fed up with her fellow Eevee's attitude towards her and Blaze.

The group of four walked to the left, into a busy town square.

"This is the main part of town for the local Pokémon. It's called Treasure Town." Bidoof said.

"Oh! I can tell you about Treasure Town too." Blaze said. "That's the Duskull Bank, we can save our money there." He continued, looking to a Duskull shaped hut with a shady looking Duskull in front of it. "Over there is the Electivire Link Shop, you can do stuff like linking moves there but... Electivire seems to be out at the moment." Then he pointed to a hut across the river, shaped like a Kecleon. "That's the Kecleon brothers' store, the Kecleon Market. You can buy and sell items here. And down there, just past it, is the Kangaskhan Storage, items put in there are never lost. Any precious items you can't afford to lose, store them in there before you go on an adventure." He finished, Gemma could see a Kangaskhan shaped place as well. "That's all the basic places explorations teams need."

"Golly, you know a lot! And that's good to know! Alright then, come find me when you're ready to go. I'll help you pick an outlaw." Bidoof said. "Coming Eva?"

"I'm going to shop for some supplies before Ricardo and Alex come back from whatever job they're doing." Eva replied. "I'll see you later, Bidoof."

"Yup-Yup!" Bidoof said, Eva smiled at him and scurried off to the Kecleon Market. Bidoof then walked off too, back towards the guild.

"He's nicer than Eva, that's for sure. Eva seems pretty happy to talk with him though." Gemma said. Blaze shrugged.

"She's probably more comfortable around him than us; she has only just met us." He replied. "Well, before we head back we should check what kind of items the Kecleon Brothers have today, they'll come in useful against an outlaw."

"Have we even got a decent amount of money to even spend, Blaze?" Gemma asked as the two began to walk towards the Store.

"Well, I have the money I had before I joined the guild. I had to survive somehow; I do have a decent amount. Plus there's the money we gathered inside the dungeons." Blaze said, "We should have enough for some things."

"Then let's go!" Gemma said, running off ahead. Blaze followed after her and they soon reached the two Kecleon.

"Why hello Blaze! Who's your friend?" The normal coloured one asked.

"This is Gemma, we just joined the Guild together a couple of days ago. We're here for a few supplies." Blaze replied.

"Very nice to meet you Gemma!" The purple Kecleon greeted.

"You too, Kecleon Brothers." Gemma replied.

"Well, Blaze, what will it be today?" Kecleon #1 (green) asked. **(For this bit I am totally lowering the prices... because they are too high, way too high (for bands and scarves anyway).)**

"Hmmm... Well, how's about we have a couple of apples, an Oran berry... and that Power Band for Gemma." Blaze said. The two Kecleon nodded and then turned to the many shelves of items behind them. Gemma turned to Blaze.

"Power Band?" She asked. Blaze nodded.

"It increases the power of your attacks, which you'll need since your only attack is currently Tackle, and that isn't the strongest of attacks." Blaze replied.

"Too true." Gemma agreed, nodding slightly. The Kecleon Brothers then turned back around, passing Blaze a red bandana like thing **(Yes, I know in the anime it is brown but I don't like that)**, a blue berry and a pair of apples. Blaze handed over the money, the last of what they/he had, and thanked them. He then turned to his partner.

"Now, where ya gonna wear this?" He asked. "I don't think it'll fit around your neck because of that collar of fur. Hmm..." Then Blaze seemed to have an idea, his face formed a grin and he tied the red material around her right ear. "There we go!"

"Gee, now I'm more unique than I already was." Gemma said with a deadpanned face. "I'm already strange, Blaze, I don't need anything else to make me strange."

"You're perfectly normal, Gemma." Blaze said, trying to suppress a grin. Gemma rolled her eyes at the Chimp.

"Misters Kecleon!" Team Star turned around and saw a Marill and an Azurill walking up to the store.

"Ah! Little Marill and Azurill! Welcome my young friends!" Kecleon #1 said.

"Hello! May I buy an apple?" Marill said.

"Oh most certainly!" The Kecleon Brothers then turned around and picked up an apple, handing it in a small bag to Marill and taking the money the water type handed over.

"Thank you Misters Kecleon!" Marill said.

"No, thank you our young friends. You are to be admired!" The two water types smiled at the brothers and then ran off. Kecleon #1 turned to Team Star. "You see, those delightful children are brothers. Lately their poor mother has fallen sick, so the two come and do the shopping for her."

"It's quite remarkable, even though they're young they're taking charge." Kecleon #2 said.

"Misters Kecleon!" Marill's voice came again, he and his brother tore down the path back to the store.

"What brings you back in such a rush?" Kecleon #1 asked.

"There was an extra apple, we didn't pay for this many!" Azurill said. Both Kecleon smiled.

"Ah yes, that, young friends, is a gift from my brother and I. Share it among yourselves, and enjoy!" Kecleon #2 said.

"Really?" Marill exclaimed.

"Yay! Thank you Mr. Kecleon and Mr. Kecleon!" Azurill cheered.

"Oh not to worry, my friends. Do take care on your way home." The brothers nodded and then started to run off again. When suddenly little Azurill tripped and the apple he had on him fell and rolled backwards.

"Yowch!" Azurill exclaimed. Gemma grabbed the apple the best she could and ran over to the little Pokémon, helping him up.

"You alright?" She asked, handing the apple over. Azurill nodded.

"Thanks! Sorry to bother you!" He said. Gemma smiled, before suddenly stumbling slightly as she felt herself go dizzy. Blaze steadied her.

"Hey, what's up? There's nothing to trip over there!" Blaze said, but Gemma didn't hear him. A bright light flashed in front of her eyes and then she heard something.

_"H-H-H... HELP!"_ Then the bright light disappeared and Gemma could see again. She leapt back from the Azurill, knocking Blaze over and promptly landing on him.

"Uff!" Blaze groaned. Gemma jumped back up.

_What was that! I'm sure I heard a cry for help just now... and... It sounded like little Azurill's voice! _Gemma thought.

"Is something the matter?" Azurill said, shaken slightly from the Eevee's sudden movement a moment ago.

"Hey Azurill, what's going on? Come on, hurry home!" Marill called.

"Coming!" Azurill said. He ran back to his brother, and Marill said something about a lost item before they ran over the bridge.

"Those two are cute." Blaze laughed. Gemma just nodded absentmindedly. "Something wrong?"

"Did you hear a yell then? Like a cry for help?" She asked, looking up to her partner's bright blue eyes.

"Um, no. I didn't." Blaze said, "Hey Kecleon Brothers! Did you hear anything strange then?"

"No, we heard nothing out of the ordinary." Kecleon #2 said.

"You must be hearing things, Gemma." Blaze said. Gemma frowned at him. "Neither of the Kecleon brothers did, and I didn't either. You must just be tired." Gemma just shrugged. "C'mon, we better get back to the guild."

_I wasn't hearing things, no way. I heard that scream, and it was definitely little Azurill's scream! _

"Hello, earth to Gemma." Blaze laughed. Gemma snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at him with a smile. "C'mon! Stop daydreaming, Bidoof will be waiting." Blaze said, running off. Gemma looked around the area once more, confused as to why she heard the shout, before running after her partner.

_What was that? Something isn't right here..._

~X~X~X~

**Oh why oh why must there be so many essential plot lines in this game I can't remove? Lol :D I admit, those two are adorable (Azurill and Marill). And now, even though I will say the same thing in my SR update later this week... I'm gonna sound so weird but Friday I completed three quarters of the PMD2/3 storyline in game, in less than twenty four hours, and then completed Dialga Saturday... and the day after that the Graduation... and now I'm at that Shaymin thing... hehe... **


	4. Chapter 4

**And here comes a minor change! I hadn't originally planned on this, but I saw it in a manga adaptation of the game and just couldn't not have something similar, since I do need to start changing the plot around. A review reminded me how close I've been sticking to the original plot so far. ^^; Anyway! Here we go.**

~X~X~X~

"Look, its Azurill and Marill again." Blaze said as they arrived on the other side of the bridge. The two water types were talking to a yellow and brown Pokémon, Drowzee.

"Yay!" Azurill cheered, jumping up and down cheerfully.

"Thank you!" Marill added with a grin.

"Please, it's nothing." Drowzee said. Team Star walked over to them.

"What's going on here?" Blaze asked, the three Pokémon turned around and looked at them.

"Oh! Hi!" Marill said. "You see, we lost an item a while ago, and it's a pretty important item to us. We've been looking for it for a long time now, and haven't found it yet..." Marill then gestured to Drowzee. "And then we met Mr. Drowzee, he said he thinks he's seen our item somewhere!"

"He even said he'd help us find it!" Azurill added with a grin.

"That's good for you!" Blaze smiled back. "Right, Gemma?" Gemma just nodded, inside not totally sure that the young brothers were making a good decision.

"Thank you Mr. Drowzee!" Azurill cheered again.

"Oh please... I'd have to have a cold heart not to help Children in Need." Drowzee said.

"I didn't know that charity was here." Gemma said, everyone looked at her. "Don't blame me, that was the Authoress." **(I just couldn't stay away from my usual breaking the fourth wall! XD)**

"Anyway, we better be on our way to search." Drowzee said. Both water types responded with a 'Yup!' and began to walk off. As Drowzee walked past Gemma, he bumped into her, making the Eevee stumble sideways, only just managing to keep herself from falling over.

"Hey!" Gemma exclaimed. Drowzee turned to her.

"Whoops! Excuse me, miss." He said, walking off soon after. Gemma then felt dizziness clouding her mind again.

"Gemma, you alright?" Blaze asked, Gemma nodded slightly. "That Drowzee sure was a nice Pokémon, with so many bad ones around its hard to find people who do good deeds." Gemma just nodded again before she saw the bright flash again.

_Gemma could see Drowzee and Azurill standing in a mountainous area, seemingly high on the mountain. Azurill was shaking with fear and Drowzee didn't look anywhere near as friendly as he had seemed a moment ago._

_"If you keep being so difficult, there will be big trouble for you!" Drowzee threatened._

_"H-H-H... HELP!" Azurill screamed._

The light flashed again and Gemma found herself looking into a confused pair of eyes, making her jump back a foot.

"Blaze! Why so close?" She exclaimed.

"You spaced out, Gemma." Blaze said. "Again."

"Blaze, we might have a problem." Gemma said.

**_A short while later..._**

"Gemma... you do realise how impossible that is... right?" Blaze said. Gemma glared at him. "What? Its true! You're saying we should go after them because you saw Drowzee threatening Azurill... in a _daydream_."

"Are you calling me insane?" Gemma said. "Seriously, Blaze, why would I lie about something like this?"

"Did I say you were lying?" Blaze said. "I'm just saying, we can't just run off on some hunch."

"Fine then! I'll go on my bloody own!" Gemma yelled, storming off toward the crossroads.

"Hey! Gemma, you don't have your bad-... she's gone. Dammit..." Blaze said. "She'll be fine... I hope... wait, how does she even know where to go?"

Blaze, still worried about the quirky Eevee, walked back toward the guild. By the time he reached the crossroads Gemma had already left.

"You're ready then?" Bidoof said as Blaze walked over to him. "Huh, where's Gemma?"

"She... had something to do." Blaze said. Bidoof shrugged and turned to the outlaw board.

"Hmm, now which outlaw should you deal with?" he said to himself, Blaze looked over to board, and gasped. "Huh, what's wrong Blaze?" Bidoof asked when Blaze started shaking.

"Top left... it's that Drowzee! He's a wanted criminal!" Blaze exclaimed. "Gemma was right!" And then he ran out, leaving a very confused Bidoof in his wake.

"Now what's going on?"

~X~X~X~

"Marill!" Blaze exclaimed as he ran down the steps, seeing Marill standing with a panicked expression by the entrance to the many dungeons. "What's the matter? Where are Azurill and Drowzee?"

"About them...! After we left we all went searching for our item... but I got left behind when Mr. Drowzee took Azurill somewhere!" Marill said. "I called for them, but they didn't come back! I got scared..."

"Which way did they go?" Blaze asked in a hurry.

"Th-This way!" Marill said, running off, Blaze not far behind him.

After a while of running they arrived at a very mountainous area. Blaze looked up at the largest mountain there, Gemma had said it seemed like the two Pokémon had been high on a mountain, a very high mountain. This had to be the place.

"This is where you think they went?" Blaze asked, Marill nodding quickly afterwards. "Alright, I'm going up." Blaze added before running into the dungeon that lead to the peak.

**_Mt. Bristle 1F_**

"Okay, fight through all these floors... by myself... and find Drowzee and Azurill, and maybe Gemma if she somehow figured out where they are." Blaze said, finding himself facing a Machop. He used Ember a couple of times and then moved on when the fighting type fell unconscious.

**_5F_**

"How many more floors can there be?" Blaze groaned as he battled another Starly. "Gee, this should not be taking so long... guess that's why you're supposed to go in teams of more than one..."

**_Peak_**

"Finally!" Blaze said as he walked up the last flight of stairs and felt wind from the mountain peak blowing in his face. He could hear a battle going on, and immediately sped up. Once he was on the top of the mountain he could see Gemma facing off against Drowzee, and she wasn't doing so well. Even with the Power Band, fighting alone wasn't easy.

"Hey!" Blaze called, making Gemma turn to look at him.

"Blaze?" She said, just managing to dodge another attack. "I could really do with some help, here!"

"I'm coming!" Blaze ran over, and as soon as he was in range used Ember on Drowzee. "You alright, Gemma?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised you came though." Gemma said as she used Tackle again.

"I saw Drowzee on the outlaw board... and I was worried about you anyway." Blaze said, using Scratch on the Drowzee before finding himself unable to use it. "Dammit! That was Disable!"

"Come on Blaze, we have to finish this guy off! Did you pick up any items that could be of use here?" Gemma asked as she jumped out of the way of a basic attack.

"Umm... here! An X-eye seed!" Blaze said, throwing a normal looking seed at the Hypnosis Pokémon, making him go a little loopy... He was saying things about seeing giant pink balloons, flying Phanpy and things like that. Blaze and Gemma sweatdropped. "Let's just finish this guy, Ember!"

"Tackle! (_...again..._)" Gemma ordered herself, both attacks hit Drowzee, and he finally collapsed, still going on about dumb things and singing... weird... X-eye seeds are only supposed to show illusions, not make you utterly insane...

Blaze rushed around the unconscious Pokémon and up to the shaking Azurill. "Are you alright? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"I'm OK." Azurill said. The young Pokémon was still shaking slightly from the encounter, but otherwise he didn't appear to be injured in any way.

"That's a relief." Gemma said. "I was worried as hell when I saw Drowzee threatening you."

"You're big brother is waiting, let's get you home." Blaze said.

~X~X~X~

**_Entrance to Mt. Bristle_**

"ZZZT! I'm Officer Magnezone, primary officer in these parts! ZZZT!" Magnezone said, loopy Drowzee standing behind him surrounded by Magnemite. "ZZZT! Thanks to you we have been able to arrest a wanted outlaw! ZZZT! We owe you great thanks for your cooperation! ZZZT!" He continued. "ZZZT! We will send the reward to your guild! ZZZT! This way! ZZZT!" And then they led Drowzee away.

"Azurill!" Marill's voice called, Azurill looked toward the path that lead back to Treasure Town and saw his elder brother standing there.

"Marill!" He said, running forward. Marill hugged his little brother. "Waah! It was so scary!"

"You okay, Azurill? Are you hurt?" Marill asked frantically.

"He's fine." Blaze said, taking a step forward. "Luckily Gemma got here before Drowzee did a thing." Gemma smiled at her partner.

"Really? Oh that's a relief..." Marill said. He then turned to Gemma. "Thank you!"

"No problem." Gemma said. "Thank Blaze too, I wouldn't have been able to finish off Drowzee without him."

"Thank you!" Azurill said happily. Blaze chuckled.

"We won't forget what you two have done for us." Marill said. "Thank you so much." He then looked to Azurill. "Come on Azurill, you too."

"Thank you very much!"

~X~X~X~

"Man it sucks that they take most of the profit..." Gemma said as she and Blaze stood chatting in the main area of the bottom floor of the guild.

"I know, but it is the rules, Gemma." Blaze replied. Gemma shrugged. "You did good today."

"Thanks, but as I said, I wouldn't have finished Drowzee off without your help." Gemma said. "One more disable and I wouldn't have been able to use Tackle. Then I woulda been stuffed, and you know it."

"Yeah, we all know it." Ricardo laughed as he walked past. Gemma stuck her tongue out playfully at him. Alex laughed too and grinned at Team Star, Eva was following not far behind but she just gave a polite nod to Blaze and ran after her teammates.

"Does she have something against me?" Gemma said. "Seriously."

"Give her time, Ricardo and Alex did say she took a while to warm up to strangers." Blaze said. "Anyway, they have the right idea, time to sleep."

"Y-..." But the Eevee was cut off when a loud crash of thunder echoed overhead. "-eah... Whoa that was some loud thunder."

"Yah, it was. We better get to sleep before the storm gets too loud." Blaze said, walking off. Gemma followed shortly after him, and as she left she was sure she could see two new Pokémon running down the ladders, but decided to leave it until the morning came. She guessed it was some guild members, duh, who else? **(It is... no bad guys are sneaking into the guild, lol... yet... XD)**

Gemma sat on her bed as soon as they arrived in their room, she noticed as she walked down how deceptively large the guild was. There were a lot of rooms, some she could see were currently empty, but there were things in there so she guessed some teams weren't at the guild at the moment.

"Hey, Gemma?" Blaze said. Gemma snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at her partner. "It was storming like this the night before I met you, down at the beach. Do you remember anything before you woke up? Anything at all?"

"No... I don't remember anything more... all I know is I was human, and I'm blind in this covered eye." Gemma replied.

"Wonder why... maybe something happened to that eye? And that's why its covered?" Blaze suggested. The Fox like Pokémon shrugged. "Ah well. We need to be up early again tomorrow, we better get some sleep."

Gemma nodded, laying her head down on her paws. Blaze lay on his own bed, closing his eyes. Gemma groaned as droplets of water blew into the room through the window, since there was nothing other than the bamboo looking bars. It was making it very hard to go to sleep.

"Hey, you awake, Gemma?" Blaze said. Gemma flicked him with her tail again. "Ow, I'll take that as a yes. I've been thinking it over since it happened... that strange daydream you had... maybe it has to do with you personally, Gemma."

"Huh?"

"That's just my personal opinion, I sure don't know any other Eevee who dreams of the future. And never of a Pokémon who was a human either. That's why I think those two things are connected."

"Or I could just be strange."

"You are strange, we all know that." Blaze laughed, this earned him another, more playful, flick. "And... you know... Chatot said earlier, remember? Time is getting messed up bit by bit, all over the world, and no one seems to know why... but people think it might be to do with the Time Gears.

"They say Time Gears are hidden in secret places all over the world... like in a forest... or a lake in an underground cavern... I even heard of one being on an altar hidden in a volcano. At the centre of each area, is something known as a Time Gear. Time Gears have a very important function. They keep time flowing in the region it is in..."

~X~X~X~

A dark shadow can be seen running through a long path in a forest, thunder and lightning still crashing above the trees and rain pouring down on the shadow as it speeds ahead.

_"But... what happens if a region loses it's Time Gear? I don't really know the answer to that question."_

The shadow continued to run until it reached an small area with a clearing in the trees. There was a strange item floating in the air, surrounded by a strange pattern of lights. The item itself was the shape of a snowflake, but a strange bluey/greeny colour.

_"But my guess is if a Time Gear is removed... the flow of time in that region will probably stop too."_

The Dark figure moved closer to the item.

_"That's why everyone knows not to mess with the Time Gears. Everyone has long been certain a disaster would strike. So everyone stays away from the Time Gears and doesn't tamper with them. Even the most hardened criminal wouldn't dare disturbing them."_

"Do my eyes deceive me? Could it be...? Yes! It is!" A voice said, obviously coming from the strange shadowed figure of a Pokémon. A flash of lightning revealed a green body for a moment. "I've finally found it! A Time Gear! But... this is only the first of many." It continued. "I'm continuing the job... just like you asked..." it then muttered, before making a sudden move.

~X~X~X~

"Wah!" Gemma screamed, her legs making her stand automatically again. She was sweating, and her face seemed that little bit more pale. Her eyes were panicked and teary, her body shaking. Blaze groggily sat up, looking at his partner again, much like the previous night. "B-Blaze..."

"What's wrong, another nightmare?" Blaze asked, moving closer to her. Gemma nodded, and then shook her head. "Which is it, yes or no?"

"It was, but it was the same nightmare..." Gemma said, stepping closer to Blaze. The chimp easily got the hint and hugged her. "T-Thanks..."

"Wanna talk about it, Gemma?" Blaze asked. Gemma shook her head. "Okay, if you're ever ready to tell me then say."

"I will..." Gemma promised, Blaze rubbed her back slightly, and Gemma soon found herself calming down. "Thanks pal."

"No problem, Gemma. If this nightmare carries on, we might have to tell someone, ya know." Blaze said.

"And make them think I'm completely insane? No thanks." Gemma said, moving back from Blaze and sitting back on her bed. "Go back to sleep, Blaze. I'll be fine." She added, laying her head on her paws and closing her eyes. Once Blaze could hear her small snores again he gently rubbed her back, making her seem to relax more. Blaze was glad she seemed to be a heavy sleeper, because if she wasn't then this would be very embarrassing. Very, very embarrassing.

Before long he too fell asleep, hand still rested on his partner's back.

~X~X~X~

**_But not everyone in the Pokémon World slept so easily that night..._**

"Where could she be...? I would have thought she could have found me by now." A Pokémon said, the species hidden by the shadows of the cave he was in. "Then again, a human is easily noticed, she would have to be careful."

A flash of lightening illuminated the shadow for a second, showing a green colour. The shadow's arm was out in front of him, and he seemed to be looking at something in his palm.

"One down... four to go. And then the mission will be almost complete... but I must remember to go back for Mei's birthday... even, even if she isn't back then." An audible sigh was heard. "Now I'm speaking to myself... I need rest, that's it. Just need some rest."

~X~X~X~

**How was that? Plot changes beginning soon, I'm gonna skip some things too, and maybe add in extra Dimensional Screams to make up for any I miss. I have two teams of my own to add, and a team from someone else too. If I update too fast, though, I might run out of chapters sooner than expected, because this will go faster than the game without all the random game days in there. Ah well, it may take longer than I feel it will... R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi people! Back again, SR is giving me trouble right now *sigh*. WB hits at the most annoying of times! Oh, and it's the end of school for me! No more school for seven weeks! This means I have three holidays I'm goin' on, and a few weeks of no updates. Which is the only annoying thing about this holidays for me... oh, and the fact one of my holidays overlaps with the holiday of my so called 'boyfriend', and he goes the same place every year. :( Crap.**

**And... yay for replacing boring old Waterfall Cave! XD I might put it back in later, but not now. **

~X~X~X~

"Chatot is an idiot..." A Shinx groaned, the fur on his head that normally would be spiky is laid back and his eyes were green, he was also wearing a Pecha Scarf.

"We all know that, head of knowledge or not, he still can't organize a job on his own to save a life." A Quilava said. "Why are we even going to Treeshroud Forest? It's not as if it's exactly unexplored." Her eyes were blue and her fur spiky; she wore a blue bow on her head.

"I don't know." The Shinx replied. "Ah well, let's just hurry up, Katie, the journey here has taken a lot longer than I expected."

"We're almost there, Sparx." Katie replied, "I can see the trees up ahead!" Team Bolt nodded at each other and sped up. After a while they reached the entrance of the Dungeon.

"Oh. My. God." Sparx gasped when they saw what had happened there.

~X~X~X~

_**Two Days Later**_

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" Loudred yelled.

"Shuddup…" Gemma groaned, her ears once more crushed to her skull. She thought that it would get better with time, being woken up by Loudred's impossibly loud yell, but even after being in the guild for near a week now she wasn't used to it.

"He gets louder every day…" Blaze sighed as he sat up. "Especially during that sentry duty yesterday."

"Don't remind me! That was torture… how does looking at a footprint count as a decent judgement?" Gemma said, prying her ears up and rubbing her eye.

"Well, they can check if it's a Pokémon from the Outlaw Board, I guess." Blaze shrugged. "C'mon, I don't wanna be late."

"We always are." Gemma said, standing up and grabbing her power band with her teeth. Blaze tied it around her ear and they walked out. That is what you can probably class as 'getting dressed' for Pokémon.

"You're late again." Hero laughed. Gemma rolled her eye(s) at him and stood in line.

"Now, I have some news for you all, we'll just wait for Team ShockBurn and PokéFriend to arrive and I'll begin." Chatot said.

"Who?" Gemma muttered to Sunflora.

"Two other teams, they were on a joint mission, that's why they haven't been here all week." She replied. "Team ShockBurn are barely higher than you two and Bidoof, so they can't go on their own, since they're also youngest here."

"Sorry we're late! Long journey back." A Skitty said as she ran in. Her fur was a redder colour than pink, and her tail was longer than normal Skitty's and around her neck was a black Dodge Scarf.

"Sure was, why did we have to go so far, Chatot?" A Torchic said, hopping in behind her team leader. Her eyes were a bright blue, the 'hair' atop her head a lot shorter than normal, and a blue ribbon was around her neck.

"Stop moaning, Leni. An exploration is an exploration!" A young Chimchar sighed before giggling, her eyes were bright yellow and she wore a scarf of the same shade around her neck whilst the orange of her body was a lot lighter shade. Behind them was a Pikachu, same age as the Chimchar, his eyes were bright green and his tail seemed unusually short, and there was a green scarf tied around it.

"All of you get in line, there is some very important news to tell everyone." Chatot said. The two Teams stood on a fourth row together. "Far to the northeast and into its outermost reaches, there lies a place named Treeshroud Forest."

"That's where Team Bolt went, right?" The Chimchar said.

"Yes, Saffron, it is." Chatot said. "Anyway, from the report they sent us it seems that time in Treeshroud Forest... has stopped." Chatot continued.

"What?"

"Eek! What did you say?" Sunflora exclaimed.

"You're saying Time stopped? Hey, hey, hey!" Corphish said.

"Yes, nothing is moving there at all, time itself has stopped moving." Chatot said.

"Are Team Bolt alright?" Alex asked.

"Yes, Katie and Sparx are fine. They're heading back toward the guild now." The colourful bird assured. "They explored further into the forest, though, and have found out why time has stopped. The unthinkable has happened."

"Oh no... you're not saying what I think you are... are you...?" The Skitty said.

"I'm afraid so, Emma. Treeshroud Forest's Time Gear has been _stolen._" Chatot said.

"Huh!" Bidoof exclaimed.  
"The Time Gear was s-stolen?" Dugtrio said.

"That's what made Time Stop, hey, hey, hey!" Corphish said.

"I'd heard it was possible, but now it's actually happened!" Chimecho said. Much to everyone's annoyance, Loudred was the next one to speak.

"I DON'T GET IT THOUGH! WHY WOULD **ANYONE** STEAL A TIME GEAR?"

"It really is unbelievable!" Karina said.

"And horrible." Eva's voice said quietly.

"Quiet, everyone!" Chatot ordered. Everyone was suddenly silent, all turning back to look at him. "Officer Magnezone has already started an investigation. It's hard to believe that anyone would ever steal a Time Gear, but if one can be stolen others are in danger. The officer asked to be notified immediately if we saw any shady characters. So, keep that in mind and let us know if you notice anything. That is all... alright everyone, to another busy day of work!"

Everyone cheered and went off to do their own jobs. Blaze and Gemma ran off quickly enough so that Chatot didn't instruct them what to do like normal, this making Gemma bump head first into someone, looking up she saw the Pikachu from earlier.

"Oops, sorry." Gemma said.

"Yeah, excuse her she's a little clumsy." Blaze laughed, Gemma flicked him with her tail playfully. "We're the new recruits, as you probably guessed."

"Um, hi. I'm Max, from Team ShockBurn." The Pikachu greeted. "Nice to meet you."

"Hey Max, c'mon!" Saffron called over, before seeing who he was talking to. She raced over and stuck her hand out, shaking Blaze's and then Gemma's – making the latter fall over – hand/paw quickly.

"She's in one of her hyper moods again it seems." Leni said, giggling to herself as she too came over. "Ignore Saffron, she's normally relaxed but you give her a gummi... she'll go hyper."

"We didn't even give her one this time!" Emma called over. Leni just giggled again.

"Anyway, welcome to the guild! We would have said that when you joined, but of course we weren't here." The friendly Torchic smiled. "I'm from Team PokéFriend." She held out her wing and Blaze shook it, Gemma of course was still flat on her face, so wasn't able to. "Um, are you alright down there?"  
"Perfectly fine." Gemma said, words muffled by the floor. Blaze sweatdropped and helped her back to her feet. Gemma looked to Leni and managed a smile, not bothering to try and shake her wing for fear of falling again.

"What're your names?" Max asked, sounding a little shy still.

"I'm Blaze." The Chimp said.

"And I'm Gemma." Gemma said. Leni seemed to be giving Gemma a strange look, as if there was something familiar about her. Of course, the two don't know each other though, Gemma could tell this, so she was confused.

In the end Saffron snapped Leni out of it by beginning to blab on about something or other, that was until two more Pokémon could be seen clambering down the ladders.

"HEY! TEAM BOLT'S BACK!" Loudred yelled, and everyone in the guild was almost immediately gathered around the Shinx and the Quilava. Gemma and Blaze weren't as quick over as the others, but were too standing around the Team.

"Are you alright?"

"What happened?"  
"What was it like?"

"Did you see anything?"

"Oh my gosh are you okay?"

"Guys, calm down!" Katie laughed. "We're both fine."

"Everyone, back to work!" Chatot ordered, and the rabble dispersed immediately. "Ah, Team Star! You stay." Gemma groaned, making Blaze laughed. "This is Team Bolt, now, after your impressive defeat of Drowzee the other day we have decided to let you go on a mission worthy of a proper Exploration Team. The Guildmaster and I had planned to send you to Waterfall Cave, but since there are now more pressing matters we have to think about, we have decided to send you to Treeshroud Forest in search of clues."

"Of course, we'll end up accompanying them, right Chatot?" Katie said. "They're new recruits, right? They can't be that high of a level, they'll need help getting through Treeshroud."

"Yes, you're right Katie." Chatot said before turning back to Team Star. "It may seem like this won't be a proper mission since you aren't going alone, but it is. And you will have more opportunities in the future to do missions like this by yourselves."

"I don't mind, at least it's a proper exploration!" Blaze said. Gemma just nodded.

"Alrighty then! We'll show you the way, but you'll probably want to get some supplies first." Katie said. "C'mon Sparx, let's go before the rest of the guild bombard us with questions again." Sparx nodded and they two climbed back up the ladder. "We'll wait at the crossroads!"

"You heard Katie, supplies!" Chatot said before hopping off. Gemma rolled her eye(s) at him and then turned to Blaze.

"Let's go then." She said, "If Treeshroud Forest has higher levelled Pokémon like they are suggesting, we'll need supplies."

"Right." Blaze said, clambering up the ladder quickly.

"Seriously, you people love leaving me to climb these things on my own!" Gemma called up at him, only getting a laugh in response. Gemma rolled her eye(s) again and began the task of climbing the ladder.

~X~X~X~

"Alright... do you think that this is enough?" Blaze said, looking through the treasure bag. "Three Oran berries and one escape orb just in case?"  
"It should be." Katie said. "Sparx?"  
"Yeah." Was all the Shinx replied with. Katie gave him a look but then turned back to Team Star.

"Alright then, let's go!" She said. "Follow us, the journey shouldn't take as long this time."

"How long was it the first time?" Gemma asked.

"Hmm... well, it took us about six days... but we took a few wrong turns and besides, after the first time you go to a dungeon it takes absolutely no time the next time you go. This world is strange like that." Katie said with a shrug. "Now, c'mon."

~X~X~X~

"You were right... it doesn't make sense that it takes so little time to reach all these places..." Gemma said as they arrived at the entrance to Treeshroud forest.

"It's better than travelling for days every time we go to one though." Blaze said with a shrug.

"Yeah, and it saves me tripping up and losing half my health before we get here." Gemma giggled. Blaze smiled at her.

"Alright, so, this is Treeshroud. We didn't go in further than the second floor last time, and we were just double checking our suspicions. So, we better be careful, we don't know everything this place has to throw at us." Katie said. "Luckily, we have a few reviver seeds too."  
"That's good... we didn't have enough money for any." Gemma said. "Stupid Chatot..." Katie giggled.

"Come on, let's go. Remember, you see anything suspicious and you tell one of us." She said. "Right, Sparx?"

"Yeah." Sparx said. Gemma got the impression straight away he didn't open up to people easily.

_**5F**_

"It's a miracle! We cleared a quarter of the floors using no Reviver Seeds!" Gemma said. Blaze laughed. "I'm serious, people. I didn't expect to make it this far."

"Well, we did." Sparx said, continuing to walk on.

"Oh come on Sparx, lighten up." Katie said, though she knew he wouldn't.

_**8F**_

"Uff..." Gemma groaned as she tripped over a Geo Pebble. Blaze turned to look at her, ready to help her back up when he saw a Houndoom behind her, about to attack.

"Look out!" He said, jumping over her and taking the Flamethrower. Not very effective or not, the level difference made the Chimchar take a chunk of damage.

"Blaze!" Gemma exclaimed. Grateful she had her Power Band runs at the Houndoom and uses Tackle. It didn't knock Houndoom out, but before Gemma knew it the Dark Type in front of her was hit by an electric attack. She turned and saw Sparx. "Thanks Sparx." The Shinx just nodded and ran ahead. Blaze pulled himself up and rooted through the Treasure Bag and pulls out an Oran Berry, eating it and then offering one to Gemma. "Nah, I'll manage for a while yet. Now hurry, Katie and Sparx have gone ahead!"

"Betcha can't keep up!" Blaze laughed, running off. Gemma giggled and followed.

_**15F**_

"Now this is beginning to get creepy..." Katie said, looking around at all the frozen trees, leaves, dewdrops. "Who would curse a place to this?"

"They must be a pretty horrible Pokémon..." Blaze said. Gemma didn't know why, but a small part of her wanted to disagree with her partner, but she held it back and nodded.

Blaze then spotted a Vespiquen and both he and Katie aimed at it, Katie using Flame Wheel and Blaze Ember. Once the Bug type was down they began to move on.

_**End of Treeshroud**_

"Here we are... oh my god..." Katie said, looking around. This place had suffered the worst from the Time Stop, the few Pokémon who had been there at the time had frozen, unable to run. "This is horrid..."  
"Yeah, it is." Sparx said. Team Bolt walked further in, Team Star not that far behind them. Gemma was furthest back, shocked completely by what she was seeing, but not feeling as horrified as the others for some reason.

"Look, there's a clear part here! This must be where the Time Gear was!" Blaze said, running ahead of the others and pointing. Gemma moved a little faster now, her heart was pounding and she didn't know why. But as she walked she once again tripped, over her own feet, but this time she steadied herself, paw landing on a tree trunk.

Then, out of nowhere, she began to feel dizzy again. It was just like the incident with Azurill and Drowzee, after a moment she saw a bright light flash in her eyes.

"_I've finally found it! A Time Gear! But... this is only the first of many." A voice said from the darkness, Gemma's eyesight wasn't doing this vision justice, the dark shadow she could see had no clear shape, she couldn't identify the Pokémon. And then, she heard the voice mutter something else she couldn't hear properly before the shadow made a sudden movement, grabbed a Snowflake shaped, greeny/bluey coloured item and running as fast as it could out of there._

The light flashed again and Gemma could see the others looking around the area the Snowflake had been in her daydream, looking for clues. She decided against telling them all about this, whilst Blaze would believe her from past experience she couldn't guarantee that Team Bolt would. She decided to wait until that night.

"I think we've learnt all we can from here... we better go back." Sparx said.

"Yeah, Chatot will be expecting a full report though." Katie said. "Luckily, or unluckily, there isn't much to report _on_. No clues at all."

"You find anything Gemma?" Blaze asked. Gemma shook her head. "Alright then, let's go back."

"Yeah..." Gemma said, Blaze looked at her. He was pretty sure she was lying, though he could see she hadn't _found_ anything. He decided to ask her later.

~X~X~X~

**Hehe... I am supposed to be asleep now, lol. But I finished it and wanted to upload it! So, Whaddya think? Good replacement? **


	6. Chapter 6

**I just realised I made a mistake last chapter! Team PokéFriend aren't the youngest, its Team ShockBurn that are the youngest! Eep! I changed it now but... I'm an idiot... I really am...**

**Scarlet: We know you are.**

**Get out! Wrong story, Scarlet! Go! And ya know what this site has also started erasing in stories? I looked through the first chapter of this the other day, and on the site every time I'd put a '?' and a '!' together it had only the one I'd put first! GAH! This site is annoying sometimes.**

~X~X~X~

"Gemma?" Blaze said, Gemma lifted her head off her paws and looked at him. "Earlier, in Treeshroud Forest, you did find something didn't you?"

Gemma sighed. "I've only known you a week and you can already tell when I'm lying." She said, smiling slightly afterwards. "Yeah, I did. But, not find exactly... more like saw."

"A vision?" Blaze asked. Gemma nodded. "What of?"

"I don't know, exactly. But, I think it was of the thief... a dark figure grabbed a snowflake shaped thing from the clear area we found." Gemma said.

"But wasn't your last vision of the future, Gemma? The thief took the Time Gear two days ago!" Blaze said. Gemma shrugged.

"I don't know... I guess I can see the future or the past." The quirky Eevee replied. "I dunno."

"What happened before you saw the vision?" The Chimp asked. Gemma thought back.

"I think I tripped but steadied myself on a tree trunk." Gemma said. "Stupid clumsy me." Blaze laughed.

"Yeah, it's been a week and you still can't walk properly on four paws." The Chimchar said, Gemma flicked him with her tail again. "Owie..."

"Oh c'mon, I didn't hit you that hard." Gemma giggled. Blaze grinned at her, before his smile softened and he looked a little embarrassed. "What's up now?"

"You know... when we got to Treeshroud Forest, I was actually scared seeing what had happened..." He said.

"You didn't look it, Blaze." Gemma said.

"Well, I felt it... but, this is gonna sound so cliché but knowing you were with me... I felt like I could do it." Blaze said, blushing slightly.

"You're right, it does sound cliché." Gemma giggled, before looking back at him with a gentle smile. "I'm glad that I help you like that, Blaze. Even if I don't notice it." Blaze's blush grew and he hid his face in his arms, and once he was sure it was almost gone he looked out of the window at the moon.

"You know, Gemma, I think I noticed something about your dizzy spells." Blaze said. Gemma looked at him, confused. "You always seem to be touching something when they begin."

"Huh? Yeah, you have a point there... I was handing the apple over to Azurill the first time... then I was bumped into by Drowzee... and I was leaning on the tree trunk with my paw today... you're right, yeah, I am always touching something." Gemma said, nodding. Blaze was about to continue but then the annoying bird, or Chatot, hopped into the room.

"Hey, you two!" Chatot said. "They Guildmaster wants to see you right away."

~X~X~X~

"Oh great... what have we done now?" Gemma mumbled as she and Blaze followed Chatot to the Guildmaster's room. The bird lead them inside and told them to stand where they had when they first registered.

"Guildmaster, I've brought you Team Star." Chatot said. No response. "Guildmaster... Guildmaster?" After a moment of silence Wigglytuff jumped around to face them.

"Hiya!" He said cheerily. Blaze and Gemma both jumped slightly when they hyper rabbit did so. "Your team did well today, Treeshroud Forest isn't easy! Now I should tell you why I brought you here! We're planning to mount a full expedition soon!"

"An expedition?" Blaze said curiously.

"Yes, the guild will go and explore somewhere far away! It's much harder than exploring our nearby area. That's why we need to prepare for the trip properly." Chatot said. "We carefully choose which members of the guild should go on the expedition."

"Really? !"

"Usually we would never ever consider rookies to be expedition team members, but you two are working so hard we've decided to make a special exception this time!" Wigglytuff continued. "We decided to include you in the list of candidates for this expedition!"

"R-Really?" Blaze said happily, Gemma giggled at him.

"Now, now! You haven't been chosen as expedition members yet! There is still time before we head out on the expedition, if you fail to do good work before then, then you cannot expect to be chosen for the expedition." Chatot said.

"I'm sure you two can do it! Try hard!" Wigglytuff cheered. Gemma couldn't help but giggle at Wigglytuff's almost permanent happy nature. Team Star had yet to face his anger or upset, and they should be glad they haven't.

"Yes! An expedition, isn't it fantastic Gemma?" Blaze said.

"Sounds it, yeah." Gemma replied with a slight nod. "Looks like we better try hard to get picked then!"

"Yep!" Blaze said. He held out his fist and Gemma giggled, bumping her nose against it.

~X~X~X~

"UP AND AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" This time Gemma had braced herself, not having fallen back to sleep the night before after her nightmare. Blaze didn't know though, she hadn't woken him this time. And she wasn't planning on telling him, they did need to be focused now. Getting onto the expedition wouldn't be easy.

The two did their usual, woke up, said good morning, and went out for the cheers. Though today Chatot began to explain about the upcoming expedition.

"Ahem! As I was explaining, there is a lake to the far east. There are many aspects of that lake that remain a mystery. We hope to unravel those mysteries. And so, our guild is planning to mount an expedition for the first time in a while!" Chatot explained.

"An expedition you say? Yup-Yup, yes please!" Bidoof said.

"It has been a while since we went on an expedition!" Hero said, Karina nodded next to him.

"A while? It's been _forever_!" Leni laughed.

"BUT... THAT MEANS YOU'RE GOING TO BE PICKING MEMBERS FOR THE EXPEDITION FROM **ALL** OF US AGAIN, RIGHT?" Loudred yelled.

"Oh my gosh, Loudred! Quiet down!" Sunflora said, the three other poor Pokémon who had to stand near him nodded in agreement.

"Exactly! We will be leaving in several days, over these next few days we will chose the most worthy apprentices." Chatot said. "The Chosen members will form the expedition party. Everyone, work hard to get onto the expedition!"

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting!"

"Yup-Yup, I've yet to go on an expedition I'd sure love to go this time!"

"Same here! We've never got chosen for one, it would be great to go this time around!" Saffron giggled. Max just nodded with a small smile.

"Alright everyone, it's back to work as usual!" Chatot said. Everyone made their usual cheer and ran off to do their jobs. Gemma and Blaze once more managed to run off before Chatot decided to tell them to do what he always did. That was another annoying thing, he was very repetitive.

"Why does he feel the need to tell us the same thing every day?" Gemma said, Team Star was walking with Team Kingdom and part Team New Sunshine, currently the two teams they talked to most.

"I don't have a clue, he did it when we joined as well. He'll stop after a while, I think." Hero laughed. Karina giggled slightly and playfully flicked him with her tail. "You got that off Gemma, didn't you?" Gemma just laughed at this.

"At least when Karina does that she doesn't hurt ya!" Blaze said, earning another flick off Gemma. "That's my point!" Gemma giggled.

"You guys..." Alex said before laughing. "Well, we're gonna go pick a job now, after we drag Eva away from Bidoof."

"So we just walked all up here only to have to go back down again to grab Eva?" Ricardo said. Alex rolled her eyes and walked off.

"See you guys later!" She called. Ricardo followed after her.

"They have the right idea, we'll be seeing you two later!" Hero said, he and Karina then ran over to the Outlaw Board.

"We should try and do as many jobs as we can today." Blaze said. "We do need to work extra hard to get on this expedition."

"I know, I know. You've only reminded me a million times." Gemma smiled. The two then turned to go to the Job Bulletin Board, only to see two familiar Pokémon looking at it.

"Look! Those Pokémon..." Blaze said, seeing the two familiar Poison types hovering in front of the board full of countless pieces of paper.

Then, the Zubat turned around and saw the two. "Hey!" He said, and both he and his partner in crime, Koffing, turned around and stood in front of Team Star.

"You two? !" Koffing exclaimed.

"Huh? That duo... wait, haven't we seen them before?" Blaze said.

"Yeah! It's those damn crooks who took your Relic Fragment, Blaze!" Gemma said, glaring at the two a moment later. Blaze was glad he wasn't on the receiving end of her intense glare, he was sure he saw the two crooks shudder a little bit. "What are you two doing here? !"

"Whoa-ho-ho! I'll have you know we're an Exploration Team too!" Koffing said.

"Heh-heh-heh. What's so funny about an Exploration Team checking out the Job Bulletin Board?" Zubat added.

"What? !" Blaze exclaimed. "You're an Exploration Team? !"

"That's right. Though the way we operate isn't always... by the book." Koffing said.

"Whoever let you make an Exploration Team isn't right in the head..." Gemma mumbled. _If it were Wigglytuff, I'd get it because he _isn't_ right in the head... _

If Koffing or Zubat heard her, they didn't acknowledge her.

"But what a surprise! Why would you be here?" Koffing asked.

"We wanted to become Exploration Team members." Blaze said. "That's why we're training at the guild."

"Whaaaat? !" Koffing exclaimed.

"You want to become a real-deal Exploration Team member? !" Zubat added. The two Poison types looked at each other and then nodded, going over to Blaze and hovering on either side of him.

"You! Come with us for a moment!" Koffing said, and then they pushed Blaze until they were all near the window, shoving him and then hovering in front of him. Gemma's eyes widened at them, then glaring. "Don't take what I'm about to say the wrong way... but you should just give up on being an Exploration Team."

"What? ! Why? !" Blaze exclaimed. Gemma's glare got harder, even though the two Pokémon couldn't see it.

"Well, you're timid. You scare easy." Zubat said. "A Scaredy-cat like you can't cut it in an Exploration Team."

"B-But-..." Blaze started before he jumped as Zubat was tackled. The bat hit the wall behind them, and Gemma was revealed growling slightly at him.

"Oi! You leave him alone!" She yelled.

"Gemma..." Blaze said, he just stood there for a moment until he saw Gemma ready to tackle Zubat again. He then quickly ran to her and pulled her back a little. "Calm down, Gemma."

Gemma sighed but did so, still glaring at Zubat and Koffing. "Stop picking on him! Blaze is trying to overcome his cowardliness! We're working hard now to get on the guild's expedition!"

"Oh? An expedition you say?" Koffing said.

"Heh-Heh, well effort only gets you so far. You won't get picked for the expedition party if you don't have talent, right?" Zubat added. "It all comes down to pure talent."

"B-big talk! You talk a lot about talent, but what skills do you have?" Blaze shouted.

"Yeah, you're weak! Even us, the so called wimps, beat you!" Gemma added.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Well, we didn't have the chief with us." Koffing said.

"Ch-Chief?" Blaze asked.

"Heh-Heh. That's right." Zubat replied.

"Team Skull, our Team, has three members." Koffing added.

"The Chief is awesomely talented."

"To put it bluntly, he's brutally tough."

"If the Chief was around we'd have snapped you like a twig." Zubat finished.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Gemma said, rolling her eye(s). Blaze chuckled inwardly at her.

"Whoa-ho-ho! Speaking of the Chief I can smell him coming now!"

"Smell?" Both Gemma and Blaze said, completely confused. Gemma sniffed a little, and her sensitive nose wrinkled a moment later.

_Yuck._ She thought.

"Here he comes!" Koffing said. Gemma and Blaze looked over to the ladder, seeing a Skuntank climbing down it. Gemma's nose wrinkled more as the smell grew stronger. Blaze began to look a little disgusted too, but his nose was not as sensitive as Gemma's.

Skuntank stopped in front of Gemma. "Move." He demanded.

"Why should I?" Gemma said simply.

"This is why." Skuntank replied, suddenly spraying gas at her from his tail. The stench was horrific; Gemma was thrown back out of Skuntank's way.

"Gemma!" Blaze gasped, immediately regretting it when he got a breath of the stink. "Oh that's just nasty... yuck!"

The stench cloud drifted across the whole of the floor, making everyone completely and utterly disgusted.

"Yuck! That reeks!" Hero coughed.

"It stinks like rotten cheese! Oh my gosh!" Sunflora said.

"It's making my eyes sting! Hey, hey!" Corphish said.

"Ew!" Alex coughed as she and her Team came back up. "Ew, ew, ew!"

"That is _foul_!" Ricardo complained.

Skuntank then walked up to Blaze. "Move, or do you want to end up like the freak over there?" Blaze gulped and moved out of his way.

"You sure showed them, chief!" Zubat praised.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Skuntank said. "Did you two find any jobs that'll bring in cash?"

"Nah, the jobs on the boards are all cheap." Koffing said.

"But there's something else. Something that has the potential to go big..." Zubat's voice trailed off as he whispered into the 'Chief's' ear.

"An expedition you say? That sure sounds tasty. Alright boys, let's go. We have some plotting to do." Skuntank said once he finished. And then the three Poison Types left.

"Gemma!" Blaze exclaimed again, running over to his Eevee partner. Gemma groaned, nose still wrinkled up from the stench, and shakily stood up. "Are you alright? !"

"I'm fine, Blaze. Just a little grossed out." Gemma replied, sniffing and relaxing as she noticed the air was now clear. "Bleh." Blaze chuckled a little, but then looked a little sad. "Hey, what's up?"

"I couldn't stand up to them... even when they hurt you... I'm ashamed of myself... I really am a chicken." He said glumly. Gemma gave him a sympathetic smile.

"No, Leni is the chicken." She said.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" Leni called, her voice drifting down the ladders. Gemma sweatdropped.

"I MEAN LITERALLY, LENI!" Gemma yelled back. Blaze chuckled a little again. "You're not a wimp, or a chicken, or anything like that, Blaze."

"I am, Gemma... thanks for trying to comfort me, but I am a wuss, and I know it." Blaze sighed. "But... I'm gonna overcome that."

"That's the spirit, Blaze! That's the Chimchar I know! Now c'mon, let's do these jobs already." Gemma smiled. Blaze nodded.

~X~X~X~

**(I got this next idea inspired by the Special Episode 'Today's Oh My Gosh', from the ending)**

"Crogunk, are you trying to give us all nightmares?" Alex laughed, still looking a little scared from the scary story Crogunk had just told. Blaze looked terrified, Gemma giggling a little at him and patting his shoulder with her tail.

Practically the whole guild was gathered in Team Star's room, telling scary stories and jokes, tales from the past, stuff like that. Of course, Crogunk's story had now creeped them all out, and they had to shove an apple in Loudred's mouth to keep him from yelling and alerting the Guildmaster – and more importantly Chatot – to the gathering.

"Meh-Heh, maybe." Crogunk said. Bidoof shuddered a little.

"Alright, who wants to play truth or dare?" Katie suggested.

"Oh my gosh! Yes, let's play!" Sunflora said. Gemma shook her head, sneezing a little afterwards making everyone laugh.

"Nuh-uh! Truth or dare, is pure _evil_ in my opinion! No way!" Gemma said.

"Just for that you're getting a dare, Gemma." Hero chuckled. Gemma glared at him. "Alright, I dare you to-"

Safe to say, whatever the dare was ended with Hero almost flying out of the window, and a very red faced Gemma and Blaze.

"Hero? You alive?" Karina said, shaking her Riolu partner whilst still trying not to laugh. Hero groaned a little but nodded, sitting back up.

"Ow, Gemma. Did you have to keep the Power Band on?" He said. Gemma giggled. "Anyway... well, your turn to dare someone."

"Alright, I dare Loudred to yell 'Chatot is a bossy-boots' and then everyone legs it back to their rooms." Gemma said. Ricardo rolled his eyes.

"You just want the game to stop don't you?" He said. Gemma shrugged, Blaze laughing a little at her. But the Apple was removed from Loudred's mouth, ready for the dare.

"3, 2, 1... go!" Katie said.

"CHATOT IS A BOSSY BOOTS!" Loudred yelled. The second he finished everyone dashed out of the room, back toward their own. Gemma burst into laughs, Blaze shortly following her.

"Oh my god Chatot is going to kill us in the morning!" Gemma laughed. Blaze laughed for a while more and then calmed down, laying back. "Tired, 'ey?"

"Sure am! Today was a busy day!" Blaze replied. "Hey, did the nightmare stop? I didn't hear you wake up last night." Gemma sighed.

"It didn't stop... I just wanted to keep it to myself, I didn't want to wake you up." She said. Blaze smiled a little at her.

"You should have, Gemma. I wouldn't have minded, I am worried about you and these dreams." The chimp said, patting the Eevee's back reassuringly as she lay down too. Gemma smiled back at him.

"I still didn't want to wake you, and besides, it kept me awake long enough to brace myself for Loudred's yell." Blaze grinned at that comment.

"Wake me up if I don't wake up from your scream next time, 'kay?" Gemma nodded at him.

"Promise I will." She said. Blaze patted her back again as she lay her head on her paws and slowly fell into a deep sleep. Blaze found his hand rubbing her back much like he had before, but he stopped and moved his arm back so he could lay his head on both arms, also drifting off to sleep.

~X~X~X~

**Somewhere... not in the present... **

"Wah!" A young girl, only around ten, exclaimed. It was hard to pick out her features in the dark of where she had been sleeping, but her dark green eyes managed to stand out.

"What is it?" A feminine, childish voice said. Its tone was so childish that the serious undertones were strange in comparison. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Cel... just my usual nightmare... I miss sis..." The girl's voice said, breaking a little. "I miss Gemma, Cel..."

"And I miss her too, and dear Grovyle. But our friends are strong, maybe if you didn't call her 'sis' anymore it would help." 'Cel' said.

"I-I know... I... I just miss her. I know we're not related... but, you know she's like a sister to me... and I have a really bad feeling about their journey to the past..." The girl said. "Gemma always used to be able to help me calm down after my nightmares, too, because she has the same problem... but... now I feel alone..."

"Hey! I'm here!" 'Cel' said, voice now a full child-like sound. The other voice couldn't help but laugh at this.

"I know you are! You never let me forget it!" Both laughed.

"Go back to sleep. You have at least four more 'hours' needed."

"Stuff you and your ability to sense time even when it doesn't move." The girl said, but she sounded more teasing than mean. "Alright, alright... I'll sleep! Just stop glaring at me!" Shuffling was heard, the sound of material against something. Quiet snores were heard a moment later.

"Sleep well, Mei..."

~X~X~X~

**I love this chapter for no apparent reason! Maybe it's because of who is at the end. If you haven't guessed who 'Cel' is, then... well, you really obviously haven't played the games at all. So! A similarity between the two humans, and the nightmares is not where the similarities end! Mei has an interesting condition, not medical, nothing like that. But, well, you'll see later on. Meanwhile R&R!**


	7. NOTICE

**_NOTICE of HIATUS_**

**Hey guys, if anyone still reads this thing, I regret that until further notice (aka the next time I update which could be ages away), this story is on temporary haitus. I have ideas, I have plenty of them, but I can't get it on the screen without getting distracted or fed up of looking at youtube videos to know the main important lines I need.**

**I will continue, I swear, I like this stories but projects like Monoko, DtF, Pokoh and SR are much more important to me. **

**Signed**

**Torchix**


End file.
